Twins Rock
by Ms.Mad.Hatter.Hightopp
Summary: Kiba has a few minor problems. 1 her family was just moved back to Japn 2 everyone thinks she is a guy 3 her twin kana is in love with her 4 she is under a curse that makes her really turn into a guy when splashed with cold water. Kaoru x OC x Hatsuharu
1. Meet the Twins

Warning: Incest, Yaoi, Yuri, and Henti. Also, there are Gender Benders. This is not a fan fiction for people with high morals.

To see pictures go to my sight at chiyukiproductions . webs .com/apps/photos/ (only without the spaces)

Name: Hanizuka Kiba

Age: 16

Looks: (The one with the lollipop)

Personality: Quiet, calm, tomboyish, and a dare devil all describe Kiba. Was the first born of the twins and their parents wanted a boy so raised her like a boy. Protective of her twin and would hurt anyone that tries to pick on her. Rarely shows her emotions. Gets exasperated with Kana sometimes and just wants to ditch her, but keeps her around for Kana's sake.

Extra Info: Kiba is the first cousin of Muzuki. (A.k.a Hani)

Name: Hanizuka Kana

Age: 16

Looks: (pick above without the lollipop.)

Personality: tries to be like Kiba but more girly. Also has a more sensitive side that shows often. She is like the one that expresses both of their emotions. Could have almost any guy she wants but is in love with Kiba. Gets overprotective and jealous when anyone shows interest in Kiba.

Extra Info: Younger twin to Kiba and cousin to Muzuki.

!!!!Story Start!!!!

Kiba's POV~~~~

We were walking down the hall in the boy's uniform of Ouran High Academy. To the rich kids, Ouran High School. Though this was anything but a high school. More like a social gathering building with lots of separate parties. I and Kana were already invited to join several of these so called "study groups". More like "parties." We tend to just ignore them. They were all invites from girls that would stare and blush. They never looked us in the eyes. We walked down the hall, holding hands. We always did that. Never say anything wrong with it. Though this time, Kana was also dressed up as a dude. I guess it would give some people the wrong impression but we knew we weren't like that and that's all that matters. Or I was hoping Kana wasn't letting this go to her head. As we walked, Kana readjusted the strap of my guitar on my back to a better position. It was always like that. We had a connection that just lets the other know when we were in pain or discomfort. We smiled at each other then turned a corner. We came to a room that seemed to be quiet. It was the third music room. This was the room Muzuki said to meet him and Takashi in. We walked in and saw something we didn't expect. Six guys and one girl were standing in front of us with smiles on their faces saying welcome.

Kiba- Kana… Wanna run before we are dragged any further into this mad house?

Kana- That would seem the logical thing to do.

Muzuki- Kiba!! Kana!! You made it!

Kiba- Shit. Too late.

Kana- Hello Muzuki.

Kiba- Takashi.

Muzuki and Takashi ran over to you two while the others stared on in shock at the outburst. Muzuki was on my back and Takashi was standing on my other side. Kana had her arm around my waist so we couldn't be separated. I really didn't care. I was use to everyone clinging to me. It was something I had to get use to.

Muzuki- Kana! You look like Kiba!

Kiba- Except the hair. Didn't have time to straighten the hair.

Kana- Cause Kiba kept arguing about looking totally the same.

Kiba- Why would you want to look like me?

Kana- Cause I love Kiba most and look up to Kiba.

By this time, Kana had both arms around my neck and we were staring each other in the face. Not the eyes. Just looking each other in the face. I had one arm around her waist. Muzuki was use to this and Takashi was emotionless like usual. I looked away from Kana and toward Takashi.

Kiba- You still owes me a rematch. I haven't forgotten last time.

Takashi- What time.

I could see the small smirk he had on his face. We could read each other like an open book. I like Takashi. He wasn't always putting expectations on me like my parents. They were starting to let off some but still had some standers. I then looked over to the people that were watching us. Kana still had her arms around me and was now leaning against my chest. Head resting in the crock of my neck. We must look like a couple with this position. Muzuki was talking to Kana from Takashi's shoulder. It was always like this. I and Takashi were the protectors and the silent ones. Kana and Hani were the hyper ones that loved to socialize. Then Kana took her arms from around me and I walked to a window sill with the three following me. I sat on it and pulled out my guitar. While they sat on chairs around me, I practiced my guitar. Kana was sitting right beside me. Muzuki and Kana continued to talk while Takashi, sitting on my other side, listened to me play.

Blonde- Excuse me, but who are you?

Kiba- Hanizuka Kiba and Kana. Please to meet you.

I didn't offer a handshake or look up at him. I was tuning my guitar.

Blonde- Well I am Souh Tamaki! The King of the Host Club!

Kiba- So this is run by a monarchy? Must suck for the members. Being ruled under a dictatorship. Not having any say in the activities. Do you even know what a Host Club really is?

Tamaki- What? Of course I know. It's where handsome men, who have time, entertain women, who have time, to make a profit.

Kiba- Close, but wrong. It is handsome men that sell their bodies to make a profit. That doesn't just limit to entertaining them. If they pay a certain price, they would even serve "after hours" service.

Tamaki- After… Hours?

Kiba- in lame man's terms. You screw the customer.

Tamaki- What?! That is what a real Host Club is?!

Kiba- You can't be serious. You formed a Host Club and didn't know that? Didn't women ever offer to pay to be treated after hours?

Tamaki- Well… yes… but I thought they just wanted more time with us.

Kiba- Wrong. They wanted their favorite host to screw them.

By this time the others were around us listening to our conversation. I just noticed that they had an Ootori in their little group. I'm shocked that he never informed them of this. It was basic knowledge.

Ootori- Well we are not a traditional Host Club. We have more class than that.

Kiba- Or no one could offer a high enough price. I bet you got some good offers to though, right Ootori-san? Or you couldn't afford that one girl may get pregnant and all of your families' names would go down for being involved. Though this way, you could claim that you were all innocent minds and didn't know anything about what a real Host Club was. Especially with Blondie here to play innocent.

Tamaki- My Name is Souh Tamaki!

Kiba- You needs to earn my respect before I address you with a proper name.

Kana- Kiba, I'm bored now.

I got up and started to pack up my guitar. Then the other set of twins were in my face out of no where. Had they never heard of personal space?! I was about to yell at them when Kana pushed them away from me.

Kana- Stay away from my Kiba! Unless I say so, you can't touch him!

Kiba- Kana. That's enough.

Kana- But Kiba. I was-

Kiba- Udusai. Lets just go.

Kana- Hai…

Muzuki- Ah! I wanted to spend more time with you both though! Ne Takashi?

Takashi- Un.

Kiba- It think we over stayed our welcome. Plus, don't you have to open the club soon?

Muzuki- I think we could take one day off. You both just got here from China.

Kiba- Doesn't matter, Muzuki. We are living with you for this year.

Muzuki- That's right! But I still wanna spend time with you. Why don't you join the Host Club?!

Kana- You can't have Kiba!

Kiba- Kana…

Kana- No Kiba! I would keep quiet normally but this I will not go with this! They can't take you from me!

Muzuki- Kana can join too! We can't separate you two anyway. You are like Hika-chan and Kao-chan.

I look at the twins that were sort of glaring at Kana. I guess they were mad about her pushing them. Kana was now clinging to my arm and looked like she would never come off. I let out a sigh. This was going no where. So I decided to take a different approach.

Kiba- Muzuki. Why not have the Host club over this weekend so we can discuss this in a more comfortable environment. This is getting a little out of hand right now.

Muzuki- Hai! That's a good idea. Lets have it a Takashi's house though. You always did love the traditional Japanese stilled house best.

Kiba- Hai. We will be leaving now.

Kana- … Sayonara.

Kiba- Ja ne.

Me and Kana walked out of the room and headed to the Hanizuka mansion.

~FF to the Weekend~

We were at the Morizuka Mansion. I was sitting in a male Yukata along with Takashi and Hani. (The type that samurais wear) Kana was in a Kimono that matched my Yukata. It had red top and black pants. Her Kimono was red with Black butterflies and a black obi. I sat against a window with one leg propped up and leaning against the wall. Kana was leaning against me with her head on my shoulder and her legs folded to the side. Her ams where thrown over the leg I had propped up and my stomach. Muzuki was right in front of us at a long table eating cake, and Takashi was a little down the table watching him, making sure he didn't choke. It was good to get away from the Hanizuka mansion. Chika wouldn't stop challenging me to a duel. He was so happy I was there. He thought I would be the perfect brother. If I was a boy. I even taught him some new techniques. He was a fun kid. Though after a while, it got annoying. Kana stayed and watched the whole time. Chika was now practicing with Takashi's little brother. (I forgot his name)

Maid- Young masters, Young mistress. You have guest.

Takashi- Show them in.

A little while later, the host club came in. They looked around, but when they saw Kana and me, they had shocked faces on with jaws dropped. I think the fact that Kana was in a Kimono instead of a Yukata was shocking.

Kiba- Yep. She is a girl. Now stop staring at her.

The Host Club quickly diverted their eyes, though you saw Hikaru frequently glancing at her. She was oblivious to it. Kana was too focused on me. I just let out an exasperated sigh. Kana and I had a delicate relationship. We are twins by birth but Kana still developed… feelings that aren't supposed to be there for me. I don't know why. I think it came from me always being around her and protecting her. When she was little she called me her knight in armor and I let her, thinking nothing of it. Now I see the deeper meaning and am trying to get her off of that. Divert her attention to someone that can return her feelings. Plus, I want to hang out with my boyfriend. No one knows about him. Not even Muzuki. And that was a surprise in itself. I close my eyes to block everything out when my cell starts to vibrate. I pick it up and see it's a text from my boyfriend. I wonder how he managed that. I text back, not caring if anyone saw me text. It was his idea really to keep the relationship on the down low. If anyone saw me text they wouldn't care. Just wonder who Iwere texting.

Kana- Who you texting Kiba?

Kiba- A person. Don't worry about it.

Kana- Why won't you tell me?

Kiba- Because we need some differences. I need my secrets and you need yours. Let me have my own privacy.

Kana- But-

Kiba- Takashi. Lets have our match now. No audience.

Mori- Un. Muzuki.

Hani- It's alright Takashi. I'll stay here and talk to Kana and the others.

We walk out to the dojo. We had the maids block the pathways so that we couldn't be interrupted. It was hard for me to fight with people watching. It made me feel exposed. This way, no one is aware of how good I am except the person I'm against. Though the extent of that for them comes after a match. Takashi has a good Idea though. The thing is, as soon as the door was closed and locked behind me, Takashi had me in his arms and was kissing me. We had been dating for about a year now. It all started with my last visit. We just hit it off and decided that we wanted to be more than just friends. Though it wasn't really that serious. It was actually starting to calm down and lose interest. I could tell it was for him as well. The text Takashi sent me was to get away from the others. He was trying to see if there was still anything between us. Unfortunately, in the kiss, I felt nothing. Not even a spark.

Kiba- Well…

Takashi- Un.

Kiba- Still friends?

Takashi- Hai. So, lets spare.

We don't need any awkwardness or any dramatics. Our status can be determined just like that. We were to similar. Neither of us was putting in the effort needed to maintain a relationship. Just like that I went to single. Lets see what happens next.

When we had finished the match in a tie, there wasn't much we could do.

Kiba- You have gotten better.

Mori- Same to you.

Kiba- Well I practice.

Mori- And I don't?

Kiba- Exactly. We better get back before Kana kills someone.

When I had gotten back, I saw the last thing I would have expected. Kana was sitting in between Hikaru's legs. They looked like a couple. Kana looked at me and I just looked back. She was using him. It was another one of her plans. I just turned and walked into the hall. Kana ran after me. I could hear the others. They thought I was being spoiled with not thinking positive of my sister's relationship. I just rolled my eyes. Takashi probably rolled his eyes as well. He knew Kana's true feelings just like me. I often unload my problems onto him. Not expecting him to do anything about them, but it is nice to complain to someone. Takashi was a great listener.

Kana- Kiba! Wait! It's not like it looks!

Kiba- I know. I'm not stupid. But what you were trying to pull was stupid.

Kana- How else would I get you to pay attention to me?

Kiba- I do pay attention to you.

Kana- Not the way I want you to!

Kiba- That's never going to happen. Why can't you see what I do. That is not a possibility.

Kana- Why not?!

Kiba- Cause of who we are! Get over it! I don't see you in that way!

It was silent. I knew the others had heard our argument. They were right around the corner. They wanted to be there if they needed to help Kana from me. I always seemed to be stuck with the role of the bad guy when people looked at us. I just wanted people to see that I wasn't like that. They are the reason I don't let my emotions show anymore. Showing pain was just a weakness. I let no one see how I really feel. It would just end in disappointment. I turned to walk away and when I got a few feet, Takashi came from around the corner. Everyone expected him to go up to Kana and comfort her, but instead he placed a hand on my shoulder. He was always the one that understood. Always saw through my mask. That's why I liked him. He slowly guided me away from the others and to a room. He sat on a cushion on the floor, leaning against the wall, with me in his lap. I probably looked like a small hurt child. So embarrassing. I was showing weakness again. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't see the one twin that had followed and now had shocked eyes on his face. We probably look like something he had never seen before. Kana was probably being difficult right now. When she gets upset, no one can get near her but me. She would always attack others. Never me. After I had gotten a hold of myself, I got out of Takashi's lap.

Mori- Are you alright?

Kiba- Yeah. I better go see who Kana hurt this time.

When I came back to the hallway I left Kana in, she was huddled in a corner. The Host Club all, but Muzuki, Kaoru, and Kyouya-san had cuts all over them. They most have tried to comfort her. I walked right up to her. I didn't even have a look of sympathy.

Kiba- Stop crying. I'll leave you behind if you don't stop.

Kana- But you don't want me.

Kiba- Then why am I talking to you?

There was no reply. She then wiped her tears up and looked up and smiled at me. I reached down and she took my hand. I pulled her up and wrapped my arm around her waist.

Kiba- Lets go out and do something.

Kana- Ok! I wanna hang out with Kiba!

Kiba- You never change…

We then walked the room we had left some of our clothes in. When we came out we were in some regular clothes.

(Wearing this:

)

We walked over to the room that the Host club was in.

Kiba- Are you guys coming or are we going by ourselves?

Muzuki- Wai! I wanna come!

Takashi- Un.

Twins- Yay! This was getting boring anyway.

Tamaki- Excellent idea! A field trip to get our minds off the tense moment. Let go to a commoner mall!

Kiba and Kana- Commoner mall? They have a mall called that here?

Kyouya- It's a mall where the people that are not as wealthy shop.

Kiba- Isn't that just a mall?

Kana- They must separate the rich from the poor a lot. So segregated.

We all walked out of the limo that was waiting for us. I sat by a door, Kana next to me and clinging to my arm. When we got to the mall, I just got out and Kana came with me. We looked around and there were a lot of people staring at us. I just shrugged it off and walked toward the entrance. Kana being dragged along. After we were in the mall, we finally noticed that the only ones with us were the twins. I see Hikaru whisper something to Kaoru then they both nod.

Kiba- If your trying to be slick, you not very good at it.

Hikaru- Hey Kana. Can you show me where a good store is?

Kana- Sure! I'll show you where Kiba shops! Lets go Kiba!

Kiba- … Nah. You go ahead. I want to go to the food court.

Kana- … oh. In that case, sorry Hikaru. Maybe later.

Hikaru- But going to the food court is boring!

Kiba- Kana. Why don't you show him? I'll wait for you at starbucks. I'll even get your favorite drink.

Kana- … Well, ok. But I'll be really quick so I can come back to you.

Kiba- Take your time. I'm not in a rush. I just need some caffine.

Kana- Kay. I'll be right back.

She finally let go of my arm, grabbed Hikaru by the elbow and dragged him off really fast. I stood watching with a blank face. When they were out of sight I sighed.

Kiba- Finally. Well. I expected you to go with them. Though I guess Hikaru left you as a distraction for me.

Kaoru- How did you…

Kiba- I knew from the beginning what your plan was. I just chose to go with it.

Kana- If you knew ,why didn't you intervine? Don't you want to keep your sister with you? You seemed to get mad at her when she was with Hikaru.

Kiba- That time? My contact was stuck in my eye. I had to get it out. Kana took it as a shot at her. I got no problem with her seeing someone. In fact, I want her to. Give me some free time to my self. I can't have a relationship around her. She scared off all of them but the last one.

Kaoru- What happened to the last one?

Kiba- We didn't feel anything for each other anymore. The thrill of it being a secret for just the two of us had died down.

Kaoru- Wow. Who was the lucky girl?

Kiba- I'm bisexual.

Kaoru- …………. What?!

Kiba- Oh. You didn't know?

Kaoru- How was I suppose to know?

Kiba- Don't know. Oh well. You know now.

We then walk by the food court. Kaoru looked back, then turned to me.

Kaoru- You really weren't going to the food court. Were you.

Kiba- Nope. Like Hikaru said, the food court is boring. Who would want to hang out there?

Kaoru- So where are we going?

Kiba- We? I know where I'm going. Where are you going?

Kaoru- Obviously with you.

Kiba- Well I guess your going with me to Victoria Secret then.

Kaoru- What?! Why do you need to go there?!

Kiba- Because. I need to get my mother a present. I was going to go to the body works section. What were you thinking? You thought I was going to go to the underwear part?

Kaoru- N-no! I'm not a pervert!

Kiba- What ever you say.

When we both walked into Victoria Secret, we were getting odd looks. I mean, we are supposedly two guys in a store for girls. I started to look through a collection of perfumes. Then a sales lady came up to us. She had a blush on her face and kept giving me some glances.

Sales Lady- C-can I help you with something?

Kiba- Yes. I need you opinion. What is the most popular sent for a thirty year old woman?

Sales lady: Oh! Your shopping for your mom?

She asked louder than necessary. She was letting the others know why we were here. I let a small smirk turn up one of the corners of my mouth. She lightly hooked her arm with mine and pulled me to a different section. Kaoru having no choice but to follow behind. He kept looking around uncomfortable. It was kind of cute. The girl let go of me and started to reach up for a box that was obviously to high. I leaned over her and grabbed the box. She had a hug blush when I looked at her face again. So did a majority of the girls in the store. The few guys were looking at me with aw.

Kiba- Is this the one?

Girl- Y-yes.

Kiba- Is this the best kind?

Girl- No. Put I thought that-

Kiba- Show me the best you have. My mother is allergic to some things in the cheap kind.

The girl then led me over to a different part of the store with more expensive perfume. I looked through them and then selected two of the one that smelled of cherry blossoms. They didn't have that kind. One for mother, and the other for Kana. The girl rung me up, and I saw her discreetly slip her number in my bag. On the way out, a lot of girls bumped into me and brushed against me. When we exited, we went to the food court. Kaoru sat down and I emptied all the cards and slips of torn paper from my bag and pockets that girls had slipped in.

Kaoru- Hahaha! You go into one store and come out with a full phone book!

Kiba- Yup. Too bad I'm not interested in any of them. Except there was a kind of cute strawberry blonde.

Kaoru- Really? I didn't see one. I think I was- …

Kaoru then started to blush while I sat down across form him with a sly smirk. He looked away from me and bites his lower lip.

Kaoru- That's not funny. I'm not gay, so don't start hitting on me.

Kiba- Yet you act like you're in love with your BROTHER. Besides, you're not my type. I was only playing with you.

Kaoru- What do you mean I'm not your type?!

Kiba- Simple. Not my type. You're too easy to see through.

Kaoru- SO out of the host, who would be your type?

Kiba- I only know Takashi and Muzuki. So I can't answer that fully. So at this point my favorite would be Takashi. Not everyone can read him, but he is not AS easy to read like other people.

Kaoru- I think you would like Kyouya.

Kiba- Well I would have to see about that.

Kaoru- So join the Host Club and see.

Kiba- What do I get out of this?

Kaoru- You get to miss some of school when the Host Club goes off.

Kiba- I have a better deal for you. If Hikaru is serious about Kana, and can get her to fall for him, I will do anything you say. I'll be your little servant for a half of a year. But if she is still in love with me by the end of the year, then you have to be my servant.

Kaoru- Deal. I think that Hikaru is pretty serious.

Kiba- No. He has to be dead serious about wanting Kana. Plus, I will be making it hard for him. Its part of the older sibling role.

Kaoru- Fine. But I will be helping Hikaru. Its part of the sibling role.

Kiba- Deal.

Kaoru- Deal.

We both shook on it then Kana and Hikaru showed up with the rest of the Host Club. Kana had a big bag with her. She quickly grabbed the seat next to me before anyone else could, and as if it wasn't close enough, she pulled it closer to mine so that they could have been a two-seater. I glanced at the bag and didn't even have to say anything.

Kana- look what I got you Kiba! Some shirts, This one is my favorite, some pants, yours are getting a lot of holes, and some new boxers.

At the boxers, the others chuckled. I showed no emotions. I didn't really care. Its not like they aren't wearing them.

Kiba- What are you laughing at. Its not like you don't wear them. Or are some of you wearing tighty-whities, maybe even going commando.

The others were now blushing. I let out a small chuckle then turned back to Kana. She was waiting for me to tell her what a good job she did.

Kiba- Why did you by me clothes? We were here so you could get some.

Kana- I wanted Kiba to come with me. So you can tell me what looks good and what doesn't.

Kiba- Nothing pink. Anything else is fine.

Kana- Then I'll get a black strippers outfit.

Kiba- Fine. Lets go.

It turned into the Host Club going and giving their opinion. Kana really only listened to mine though. Soon we left the mall with Kana having bought five big bags full of things. Me having to carry two, while Takashi took three. When we got outside, we saw two limos. I turn to look at the others when my name was called.

???- Kiba!

I looked around and the next thing I know is that someone has jumped onto me with their arms wrapped around my neck. I stumble back and instantly wrap my arms around a small waist. I look down and saw Tohru. She was at the mall with two guys and two girls. I grinned at her and walked with her still attached to me to the group that seemed to be following her. Kana following close behind.

Kiba- Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan. What are you guys doing here?

Tohru- We were getting swimsuits to go to the pool. Oh! You should come with us!

Kiba- Sorry. I don't swim.

Kana- If Kiba did. We would have a lot of girls sitting in our back yard trying to watch Kiba change.

Uo- I guess your right. Kiba always did attract a lot of girls and some guys in middle school. Actually you too were the best thing to those kids since Eiri Yuki.

Kiba- So who is the new heart throb in your lives.

Uo- That would be Prince Yuki right here.

Kiba- Hahaha! What's the coincidence that he has Yuki as a name like Eiri!

Uo- I know! It was a killer when I learned his name to! Though this is Sohma Yuki.

Hearing his last name made me sober. Kana backed away from him a bit and hide behind me. The change of moods didn't sneak by the two boys. They were staring at us now like we had something on our faces.

Tohru- I know! You two should come over for our sleep over! It would be fun! Oh! Can they Sohma-kun?

Kiba- I don't-

Yuki- That would be fine Honda-san. I would love to get to know …

Kiba- Hanizuka Kiba.

Orange head- Hanizuka?! No way! You look like a street punk!

Kiba- Look who's talking. You look just the same. Who are you anyway?

Orange- Sohma Kyo.

Kiba- Well I really am a Hanizuka. This is my twin Kana. Tohru. You did something happen to your phones? I called when I moved back from China and you didn't answer.

Tohru- … My mom died last year.

Kiba- I'm sorry. If you told I would have flown in and came to the funeral.

Tohru- Its ok. You were busy in a different country.

Kiba- Tohru. I told you. When it comes to me, your aloud to be selfish.

Tohru- Then I want you to come to my sleepover.

Kiba-Then I'm there.

Kana- Kiba. I'll go with Takashi and Muzuki home.

Kiba- Alright. Tell Muzuki to send my stuff when I phone him.

Kana- Ok.

Kiba- Would ya'll like a ride?

Tohru-Oh! We couldn't impose on yo-

Uo- What she means is yes!

Kiba- Ok.

I gave a smirk. I raised a hand and immediately a limo came and stopped in front of us. The driver came around and opened the door. While they stood there shocked I crossed my arms over my stomach and smirked at their faces. It was just that funny.

Kiba- Well. Lets go. I don't know where we're going so someone will have to give the driver directions.

Yuki- … I will.

We all got into the back of the limo. Yuki sitting behind the window separating the passengers from the driver, giving my driver directions. It was a short drive and we just talked at try and caught up. Tohru was sitting next to me, with my arm around her shoulders. I could tell that Yuki and Kyo were not liking this fact. Tohru was oblivious and just leaned against me. I'll admit it, I use to have a crush on Tohru when we we were in middle school. Hey! I'm bisexual! I do have a thing for girls. She was just so interesting. I heard the whole story on the way of how Tohru was living in a tent and now is living with the Sohmas.

Kyo- Oi. Hanizuka. I wanna challenge you to a match.

Kiba- I'm only the second best in the family. Muzuki is the best in the family. Plus, I'm here for Tohru. Ask her if I can fight you.

Kyo- Tohru?

Tohru- No! Kiba just got back from china! I wanna spend time with him. I don't want Kyo getting hurt either.

Kiba- Well. You heard her. No.

Kyo- me get hurt?!

Kiba- Tohru. Why are you so cold? You aren't getting sick are you?

I wrapped both arms around her, pulling her even closer. I gave s slight smirk toward Yuki and Kyo. They looked like they wanted to kill me. They were giving me looks that said "try anything funny and your dead." I had to chuckle at that. Tohru seemed content though. She just snuggled closer to me.

Tohru- No. It was just cold outside and I didn't wear a heavy coat.

We finally arrive at a house that is tucked away in the woods. The limo stops in front of the door and the driver opens the door to let everyone out.

Kiba- Thanks Chad. You still can't drive Kana with just you and her.

Chad- Alright. Fine.

He then got into the driver's seat and drove away. Yuki opened the door and we all went in and took off our shoes. Tohru took my hand and showed me to her room with Uo-chan and Hana-chan coming along. After they dropped off their stuff, we went into the living room. There was a man with long shaggy hair and was sitting in a green Yukata.

???- Why hello. And who are you?

Kiba- Hanizuka Kiba. Nice to meet you.

I bowed to show politeness.

???- Well I'm Sohma Shigure. Owner of this house.

Kiba- Hanizuka Kiba. It's a nice home.

Tohru- Kiba. Make yourself comfortable.

Kiba- I'll help you in the kitchen.

Tohru- But-

Kiba- I'll help you in the Kitchen.

Tohru- Ok.

We go into the kitchen and cook. I can hear Uo-chan and Hana-chan telling the Sohmas about me and Tohru. I bet they were embellishing it too. Only Hana knew of my feelings toward Tohru. She better not tell. Then I heard a gasp. I was ready for the worst because right then we were done with the food and me and Tohru took it into the other room.

Tohru- What's everyone talking about?

Kiba- I hope nothing about us behind our backs.

Uo-chan- Nope. Never would.

Kyo- What are you talking about? You just told us that Tohru and this guy had secret feelings for each other!

Everyone looked at him like he was stupid and Kyo just realized the mistake he just made. Tohru on the other hand was blushing really badly. I sigh and place the food on the table. I then take the plates Tohru was carrying and place them onto the table as well. Tohru and I then take a seat at the table. Which happen to be next to each other.

Kiba- Yes. I use to have feelings for Tohru. What of it?

Yuki- Excuse me. Use to?

Kiba- Well, Tohru never showed any interest other than friendship and treating me like an older brother so I gave up and moved on. Kana wouldn't take me being in a relationship easily anyway. I even had a girlfriend for a little bit.

Uo- Is this before you moved to China?

Kiba- Yeah. Remember that girl that I started hanging out with a little before moving?

Uo- Yeah. She looked so serious. Never thought you would be interested in a girl like that.

Kiba- Well that's what attracted me. She wasn't what I expected. Normally I would never go for that type of girl, but she just was different.

Uo- Who was it anyway?

Kiba- Her name was Isuzu.

Kyo, Yuki, Shigure- What?!

Kiba- Anyway. I left and we have had minimal contact. I still talk to her every now and then, but we broke up long ago.

Uo- So who you going out with this time?

Kiba- I just broke up with my boyfriend.

Shigure- B-boy-boyfriend?!

Kiba- You have a problem with that?

Shigure- No. That was just unexpected.

Uo- Kana again?

Kiba- actually she knew nothing about it surprisingly. It was because we lost interest. Plus it didn't help that his Aunt married my Cousin so it became kind of awkward.

Hana- It is very rough on you. You still have interesting waves though. I just realized. They are almost similar to the ones of the Sohma family. Not quite the same but close.

Kiba- Well that's not something I want to hear.

Kyo- What's wrong with our waves?!

Kiba- I don't want to have a cursed family.

Hana- …Hmm. Interesting analogy.

Tohru- Kiba always could see something that had something not right to them.

Uo- Hey Hana. I just remember hat I left my bag at my house. Come with me to get it. Kiba will watch Tohru for us while we're gone. Won't you Kiba?

Kiba- Hai, Hai. Whatever you say.

I leaned onto the table with one elbow. I looked like I was bored again. After they left I mumbled to myself.

Kiba- Stuck with a cat, a rat, and a dog. Almost like a fairy tale, with the captured princess that has no sense to be afraid.

Shigure- Kiba-kun. What are you talking about?

I glanced at him from the side of my eye. I saw that he was starting to sweat and so were the rest of them. Even Tohru. Maybe this would be interesting.

Kiba- This house has spirits in it. Four, to be exact. A very vengeful cat, a scared rat, and a perverted dog. Then there is the captive princess. She is kind but has no sense of awareness to be afraid.

Tohru- That can't be right! This is just a normal house. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Kiba- They even taught the princess to lie for them.

Tohru- I'm sorry.

Kyo- What are you apologizing for?!

Tohru- I lied to Kiba. I've never done that before. Even when it came to my problems, I never lied to Kiba.

Kiba- So why start now? IF your scared of me knowing the Sohma secret, I've know sense elementary school. Actually, Yuki may not remember it, but I was also one of his friends back then. I thought it was funny that everyone suddenly didn't remember Yuki. Then Hatori came to me. Apparently Akito didn't want my memory erased. I just had to act like I did. Akito wanted something else…

Yuki- …What?

Kiba- I don't want to talk about it anymore. But I will show you my little secret. Tohru, get me some hot water. Would you?

Tohru- Sure. Would you like anything with it?

Kiba- No. Just get a hot kettle of water and bring it here. And a towel. And a bucket of cold water.

Tohru- Ok.

She went off to get the stuff. The others were still staring at me. They didn't look to trustful. I didn't really care. I wasn't asking for their trust. I took off my shirt so it left me in just my wife beater. Tohru came back with the water. I rested the towel on my lap and then tipped the kettle over my head, letting the water run over my body. I head a collection of gasps as they all saw how my body changed. Because I was wearing a wife beater, they could see clearly where boobs grew on my chest. My figure became curvier and less masculine.

Kiba: My curse is having a guys body when hit with cold water. I was born naturally as a girl but was raised as guy. So it really wasn't much of a problem when I was cursed with this body. While in China I fell into this spring, so that every time I'm hit with cold water, I would be turned into a dude. So when Tohru knew me before, I was still 100% female, except in personality. Now I am only 50%. I wanna keep it that way. Being half and half have its advantages. Also, because of my curse, it nulls out your curse because I am both. So you won't change into animals if I hugged you in either form.

Tohru: So… I had a crush on a girl in middle school?

Kiba: Hate to break it to you, but yeah.

Tohru: … Does that mean I like girls?

Kiba: Did you ever think I was a girl?

Tohru: No.

Kiba: Then no. You thought I was a guy and got a crush on the guy me so your still straight.

Tohru: Ok. So what are you know.

Kyo: Better yet, what is your real name!

Kiba: My name has always been Kiba. My parents wanted a boy and instead got two girls. So I became the boy because I was the older twin. They really couldn't go by looks because we are twins.

Uo-chan: Hey! Were back!

I quickly took up the cold water and dumped it on me. I then wrapped the towel around my head and put my shirt back on.

Uo-chan: Oh man! What happened to Kiba?! Why is he wet?

Kiba: Those two got into a fight and hit the table, so my tea went flying and landed on my head.

Uo-chan: Man. That must suck. You ok?

Kiba: Yep. Not like water can hurt me.

After a while of talking and a game of Rich man, Poor man, we all went to bed. Yuki and Kyo still glared at Kiba when Tohru pulled him into her room to sleep. On Uo's request, he slept shirtless. Tohru was blushing the whole time.

~FF to after sleep over~

Kiba: Thanks for having me over. It was fun.

Tohru: No problem. You are always welcomed.

Uo-chan: Especially by Tohru.

Tohru let out another blush. I don't know weather it was from still liking me even with my secret exposed, or it was because of embarrassment. I think it was embarrassment. I then turn and got into my awaiting limo. When I opened the door. I saw the whole host club in there waiting for me.

Kiba: what are you all doing here?

Kana: Well, you said I'm not allowed to ride alone in the limo with Chad, so I asked Muzuki and Takashi to come with me. Then the host club called and wanted to make it an outing, so they came as well.

Kiba: Oh.

I then turned around to face the others.

Kiba: Tohru, Your going to have to come visit me at some point. You can bring the others if you want. I'll even let Kyo fight Chika if he still wants a fight. Chika has been looking for more opponents.

Tohru: Alright! I want to get your address the next time I see you. Which school are you going to?

Kiba: sorry. This time I'm going to private school instead of public. I'm going to Ouran Academy. With the rest of the rich snobs.

Tohru: Aw. Then You know where to find me. Lets meet up some time. I have more friends I want to introduce you to.

Kiba: Alright. I'll introduce you to the freaks I am forced to hang with next time to.

Kyo: They not your friends?

Kiba: I don't know them. My cousin hangs with them so I am trying to get to know them. Kana seems to like them as well.

Tohru: Alright. Please stop by again.

Kiba: Ja ne.

I then got into the limo and we drove off. Kana was once again attached to my side. I let out a sigh. My night of freedom was nice while it lasted. Now I have something attached to me again.

Kiba: I think I need to start wearing a mask over my face or something. Maybe it will freak people out enough that they will stay away.

Kana: Good idea! Then Kiba will be all mine.

Kiba: On second, though bad idea.

The car ride was mostly silent. There was occasional chatter here and there. Hikaru had made a point to sit on kana's other side. He was trying to pull Kana into a conversation with him, while she still clung to my arm like her life depended on it. I just let out another sigh. Kaoru was stiting in the seat in front of me. He kept glancing at me. I bet he was thinking about the bet. Wondering where I would make it difficult for his brother so he could play intervention of my intervention. He just didn't realize I was already doing it. The hand that Kana had, my fingures were laced with hers. She took it as a good sign for her and was leaning on me, so our hands were hidden. Sucker. He should know better than anyone, twins don't need words to communicate.

I gazed out the window at the passing senory.

Kiba: Where are we going?

Blondie: That is a surprise.

Kiba: So you forgot Haruhi?

Blondie: No. We are going to pick her up right now. Hikaru, Kaoru. Your on.

Twins: Hai, dono!

They then got out and head under some steps to an apartment complex. I saw Haruhi come down the steps in some guy clothes. She really doesn't care about looks. I don't care about gender, but I do care if I look good or not. I don't go around looking like a hot mess. The twins came from each side of her and grabbed an arm. Then dragged her over to the window that Blondie took, which is where Hikaru was sitting.

Twins: Target accouired dono.

Blodie: Good. Bring her.

They then dragged her to my side of the car and tossed her into my lap and climbed in as well. I glanced up to see a man with very long reddish brown hair, in a t-shirt and some sweat pants. He watched as the limo drove off. Haruhi then sat up, and was still in my lap. I think she was disoriented, because she didn't seem to realize it yet. Kana was giving Haruhi a dirty look. I let out a sigh. Then a small, sly smirk came onto my face as I took my arm from Kana and wrapped my arms around Haruhi's waist as my head rested on her shoulder.

Kiba: Is my lap that comfortable to you that you just don't want to leave it?

Haruhi jumped and turned half her body to face me. He eyes were wide as she finally knew what kind of position she was in. She then started to squirm. I chuckled slightly and tightened my hold.

Kiba: If you haven't noticed, there aren't any other seats in here. So even if you do get out of my lap, you are just going to have to sit in someone else's lap.

Blondie: Fend! Let go of my daughter! Haruhi! Come sit on daddy's lap.

Kiba: And you called me a pervert. You just want to have her sit on your lap so you can get away with copping a feel. At least when she sat on my lap, it wasn't intentional.

Kana: She can have my seat, and I will sit in Kiba's lap.

Kiba: Naw. I'm fine with Haruhi on my lap.

I then spread my legs so that Haruhi was siting on the seat between my legs.

Kiba: Better?

Haruhi: H-hai. Arigato gozimasu…

Kiba: No problem. I just felt like teasing you a bit. Gomen if I made you feel too uncomfortable.

Haruhi: It's alright.

The ride became quiet again. This time though, I noticed all of the host club staring at me and Haruhi. Kana and somehow slipped her arms around one of mine that was still around Haruhi's waist. I rolled my eyes at the envious looks I was getting from Hikaru, and the Blondie. I then noticed that not only Kana, but Kaoru as well, was shooting Haruhi dirty looks. Though Kaoru's was much more discrete. That was odd. Takashi was just staring at me with something in his eyes. Haruhi was just staring out the window. Looks like she lose care for the situation. I sighed and sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long day…


	2. Hello Sai

When I next open my eyes, we were in some kind of tropical paradise, except the sky was virtual. Kana was clinging to my arm and still shooting Haruhi dirty looks, who was for some reason, blushing and holding my free hand. Oh god. Why me. The twins then came over and led us three to the changing room. Haruhi was the first to let go of me, but kana was a little harder. I then yanked my arm from her grasp and pointed to the girls changing room. She went in with her head hung. I then turned and was about to walk away from the changing rooms when the twins were behind me with evil smirks. They then dragged me into the guys changing room. A fight put up when it seemed like they were going to change me, but I kicked them both out of the changing room I was in.

Hikaru: You know Kaoru, this feels familiar.

Kaoru: It does indeed brother.

Hikaru: Kiba, are you really a girl?

At that point I came out with just some black and red swim trunks hanging off my hips. No shirt on and my hands running through my hair.

Kiba: What gave you that idea?

Hikaru: Never mind. Hey! Lets go into the hot tub!

Kiba: Don't do hot water. Cold is fine, but Hot water burns my skin easily.

Hikaru: Huh. You have some sensitive skin then.

Kiba: yep.

We walk out of the changing room to find Kana waiting in here bikini.

I think Hikaru almost got a hard on. Before she could attach herself to me again, I grabbed Kaoru's hand and pulled him with me, leaving Kana with Hikaru.

Kaoru: What are you doing Kiba? I thought you were going to get between them.

Kiba: I told you before. I would love for her to find someone else to cling to besides me. Besides. Having your twin sister press her breast against my arm in nothing but a bikini is not something I was to be apart of. When we got to the others, Haruhi was wearing some shorts and a hoodie. I smirked and walked up behind her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She jumped but relaxed when she saw it was just me.

Kiba: Aw. And I was looking forward to see you in a cute swimsuit. Why did you go and put that on instead.

Haruhi: I have a swimsuit on. I just have this over it. Tamaki-sempai told me to wear it.

Kiba: shows what he knows. Well, its your body. You chose weather to keep it covered or show off. Unless it's a disrespectful amount of skin showing that only your boyfriend or husband should see.

Haruhi: How come Kana isn't clinging to you right now?

Kiba: I think she is mad at me for leaving her with Hikaru.

Haruhi: Oh. Why did you then?

Kiba: I didn't feel like having someone cling to me at the moment.

Haruhi: It seem like she does that a lot.

Kiba: I got use to it. I just frustrated with it every now and then.

Haruhi: If she is always clinging to you, how do you hang out with others, and make your own .

Kiba; That's the thing. These little moments when she is mad at me, I use to meet new people. Right now I would be talking to some people I just met, but because this is a private beach, I can only talk to you.

Haruhi: Great. That made me feel wanted.

Kiba: it should. I don't care to talk to anyone else here but you.

Haruhi: What about Hani, or Mori-sempai?

Kiba: Muzuki will be consulting Kana, and right now isn't a good time to be around Takashi.

Haruhi: Was there something between you and mori-sempai?

Kiba: You should be use to it with your father, but I'm bisexual. I like guys and girls. Much to Kana's distain. It means she has to compete with both sexs for my attention.

Haruhi: Ah. That makes much more sense. Well, good your not all gay.

I smirk at her when she said that. It seemed that Haruhi haded realized what she said yet though. Finally it dawned on her and she wirlded to face me with a small blush on her face.

Haruhi: I didn't mean it that way!

Kiba: sure you didn't. I'm going to take a walk now. Being in one spot can get boring.

I then left her and walked along the beach toward the woods. As I walked, Kaoru joined me. We walked on in silence for a while with my hands clasped behind my head. Kaoru's were folded over his chest. I have to admit. Kaoru was pretty hot. I also lied to him. He is my type. The type that is dependent on me, yet doesn't cling as much as my sister. I got them both from my sister. I like being the protector. I got a mild case of cluster phobia from Kana always clinging to me though.

Kaoru: So… what did u talk to Haruhi about for so long?

Kiba: Whats it like to be a bisexual.

Kaoru: I'm not!

Kiba. No. I talked to her about what it was like to be bisexual. She wants to understand her father more, but didn't feel comfortable talking about it with him.

Kaoru: Oh… What is it like?

Kiba: Nothing special. I just find that I am not attracted to outward appearaces. I look at what that person thinks like. I don't limit my interest to one gender. I find it more freeing.

Kaoru: What about what others think?

Kiba: Like I should care. Its their problem. Not mine. Why should I comform to what they want? To bisexual people they see those people in the wrong. I mean they are basing a who that person should be with just because of their gender.

Kaoru: I guess that does make sense. So What kind of advice would you give to a guy that just found out he also has interest in other guys.

Kiba: First I would say, you sure that person is 100% dude?

Kaoru: … We'll say, he is pretty sure.

I had caught how he looked me up and down before answering. I got a pretty good idea where this conversation was going. Oh god. I did NOT just turn someone bi.

Kiba: What kind of interest does that guy have in the other?

Kaoru: He likes how he is able to say anything to that guy and not feel like he is dirty for those thoughts. How that guy seems so strong even when he has almost everyone against him. How even if he has a whole lot of girls clinging to him and is annoyed with them, he still remains gentle with them. Even when the girls get the wrong idea of his intentions…

Kiba: Does this person also find that he wants to kiss, screw, or touch in a none just friend way?

Kaoru: … Yes.

Kiba: Then he is either bisexual or just straight up gay. Is they guy he is interested in also have an interest for guys?

Kaoru: Yes.

Kiba: Then all he has to do now is let his feelings be known to the other guy. The worst the other can do is reject him. If he is as great as you described him, he isn't going to tell anyone the the other guy's secret.

Kaoru: … That's actually good advice… You sure know what your talking about when it comes to relationships.

Kiba: I try my be-

Kaoru had just flung his arms around my neck and pressed his lips to mine. I was startled and fell back with Kaoru on top of me. He didn't let up on the kiss though. I gave a sigh then closed my eyes as I wrapped an arm around his waist. Adding my own pressure to the kiss to show my respond. It was a good thing we already had reached the cover of the woods before this happened and was hidden by bushes and trees. Kaoru was now straddling my lap and grinding himself against me. I let out a strangled groan as I began to feel turned on by this. It just felt good. Then I remembered that we were not somewhere totally private with closed doors. So I gently pushed Kaoru off of me. He had a hurt looked when you pushed him away.

Kiba: If we continue like that, the rest will be over here wondering what we are doing that is causing so much noise. Plus, I want to get to know you better before we go much further.

Kaoru: … That would be the smart thing to do. But with how far we did go, I now have a small problem.

I looked down to see that Kaoru was sporting a tent in his swim trunks. Man. This is a problem. I looked to my left and saw a small lagoon. I picked up Kaoru bridal style. It seemed to have surprise him enough to wrap his arms around my neck. I walked over to the lagoon and tested the water it my foot. It was cold. Then stepped in deep enough that it reached Kaoru.

Kiba: Better?

Kaoru: I could of thought of better ways to treat it, but that did the trick.

Kiba: Good. Now lets go back. I'm cold in this water.

We got out and I set him down as we started to walk back. Then I thought of something.

Kiba: So do you want to be my boyfriend or is this just a test run.

Kaoru: … I want to be your boyfriend, but…

Kiba: You don't want to tell the rest of the host club.

Kaoru: I don't care about the host club knowing or not. Its just Hikaru…

Kiba: Alright. To keep Hikaru from knowing, the rest of the Host Club will not know. Though do you care to hang with me and a few of my close friends?

Kaoru: Alright. I would like that. When should I meet you?

Kiba: In order to hid our relationship from the others, we can say you invited me to hang go to a commoners shopping center to distract me, while Hikaru tries to spend time with Kana. So I can pick you up from your house at around 9 am.

Kaoru: That would work. Then Hikaru won't suspect a thing!

Kiba: So this weekend?

Kaoru: Alright.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking. I even used my martial artist sense to look out. No one was and I bent down and pecked Kaoru quickly on the lips. He looked surprised then gave a dazed smile. I chuckled then we kept walking to the others and separated. I then convinced Kana to spend time with Hikaru and Kaoru to tell Hikaru that this weekend he was distracting me so Hikaru could try to get close to Kana.

~FF to Weekend~

I got out of Kana's hold from my bed. She always sneaks in at night, even when I lock the door. I got dressed in a outfit that was pretty casual but still said I had money.

(With black tight pants)

I then walked out of the room and down stairs to the main entrance. I grabbed my over the shoulder bag and walked out of the Hanizuka mansion owned by our family. Mom and dad were once again on a business trip. Muzuki was probably still asleep.

When I got out front, Chad was already outside holding the door for me.

Chad: Miss. Kana isn't joining you master Kiba?

Kiba: Nope. In fact, Today, you can drive her around and flirt with her today with just the two of you in the car. Just don't come on her too forceful, do anything she doesn't want, or rape her.

Chad: Ah. Your going on a date and don't want me to tell her who with.

Kiba: actually, going to a party with friends and don't want you telling her so she can crash and make sure that no one flirts with me.

Chad: Ah. Ok. My lips are sealed.

Kiba: Oh. For reinforcement. If she finds out at all, your going to need to find a new job.

Chad: … evil child. Understood.

Kiba: Good. Now stop by Hittachiin residence so we can pick up Kaoru.

We drove to the house and I saw Kaoru sitting on the front step. He jumped up when the limo stopped in front of him. I opened the door and got out.

Kiba: you could have waited inside and I would have rang the doorbell for you.

Kaoru: yeah, but then Hikaru would have woken up and asked in more detail where I was going. I think instead of planning to spend his time with Kana, he would have followed us around instead.

Kiba: Well, come on. Lets go then.

We both got into the car. Kaoru was nervous and kept glancing at me. I sighed then reached over and put my arm over his shoulders and pulled so that he was leaning on me. He snuggled closer with a slight blush.

Kaoru: Are your friends nice? Do you think they will like me? Am I over dressed? Should I have worn something less expensive? What if I-

Kiba: They are. They will, your not. I'm dressed nice and I don't think they will really care much about your clothes. What I want to know is, is it ok that I introduce you as my boyfriend?

Kaoru: … It's all right. You can introduce me as a friend or boyfriend. I want to be honest with your friends.

Kiba: … You're really cute.

We finally arrive at the Sohma house. I help Kaoru out of the car and wave to Chad. He waved back then drove off. I took Kaoru's hand and led him to the front door. And knocked.

Kaoru: They live in the middle of the woods? Commuting to school must be a pain.

Kiba: I bet.

The door then opened. Shigure was the one that answered.

Shigure: Ye- Oh. Its Kiba. And you brought a friend? How nice. Come in. Tohru is in the kitchen. Yuki, Kyo, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan are in the living room.

Kiba: Thanks.

I kept hold of Kaoru's hand and pulled him after me into the house. We took off our shoes and I led him to the living room. Like he said, Uo-chan , Hana-chan, Yuki and Kyo were in the living room.

Kiba: Hey. Seems I wasn't missed much.

Uo-chan: Yo! Took you long enough to get here. Who's your friend? He single?

Hana-chan: He seems to be nervous. There is no reason to be. Its not like we bite… Well, most of us don't.

Kyo: What's that suppose to mean?!

Hana-chan: Nothing much.

Yuki: Hello Kiba-san. How are you?

Kiba: I'm fine. Thanks. Everyone, this is Kaoru. My boyfriend.

The room went silent. Everyone was now staring at us. Kaoru tried to hide behind me.

Kyo: You really weren't shittin'? You really would go for both sex?

Kiba: What made you think I was joking?

Uo-chan: Well that answers if he is single or not. Damn Kiba! You always get the hot ones! Was this one already into dudes, or did your great looks turn him gay?

Kiba: I'm not sure weather to take that as an insult or not. So I chose not to answer.

I then sat down near Hana and pulled Kaoru down to sit next to me. He came down with a soft thump and leaned his side against mine. I was leaning back against my hands. Conversation started up again, and Tohru came out with refreshments.

Tohru: Oh! Kiba! You're here! Who's your friend?

Kiba: This is my boyfriend Kaoru. Kaoru, this is my second little sister Tohru… Even if she is suppose to be older than me.

Tohru: Kiba! That's no way to do an introduction!

Kyo: Wow. Tohru actually talked back to someone.

Uo-chan: Kiba is the person she feels will never turn her away. No matter what she does.

Tohru: Well Kaoru-kun. I hope you have a nice time here with us.

Kyo: are you one of those rich snobs?

Kiba: What's wrong with being well off? Last I checked, The Sohma family was among the well off.

Kyo: Not individually. All together we are. Also making the head well off. The rest of us are basically middle class.

Kaoru: I can't help what class I was born into or what class my parents worked up to. I can't even help it if I become successful and make a high class as well. No one can. I can chose to refuse it, but I doubt anyone with a unquestionable mind would turn down wealth. Please do not judge me based on what my family background in the field of money is.

Kiba: Isn't he cute.

Kaoru let a blush show when Kiba said that. Kyo then got aggetated.

Kyo: Damn it! Your suppose to be a chick! Watching you to is like watching a backwards couple!

Everything was silent. Kiba was now glaring at Kyo. He then realized what he had just said. Lucky for him, Uo-chan and Hana-chan had to leave for their jobs. Kaoru had a surprised face on.

Kaoru: a… chick? What does he mean? Kiba?

Kiba: …. Guess I have no choice thanks to the idiot here. I now have to tell you my secret. My parents always wanted a son. They believed that sons were stronger than girls. What they got was Me and Kana. Me, being the oldest was given the name they would give their son. Kiba. It means Fang. The only problem was, I was born a girl.

Kaoru: But… That's…. That's impossible! I have seen you without a shirt! I seen you with out clothes! You were 100% male… Unless you're a… transvestite?

Kiba: Nope. Muzuki and Takashi don't know this. They think I'm still 100% girl and just make myself look like a guy. They thought that when I came out with a flat chest, that it was a fake Like a body suit to hide my felame parts. While I was in China, Kana and me came across some springs. They were all cursed, but we didn't believe in the stories, so when I fell into the spring of the drowned man, I turned into a guy. So when I'm hit with cold water, I turn into a guy. When I'm hit with Hot water, I turn into my real form. Me and Kana are twin girls.

Kaoru:… Does, Kana know all this?

Kiba: Hai.

Kaoru: How about your parents?

Kiba: Hopefully they never will or they would have already accepted one of the marriage proposals they get for me. The only reason Kana isn't engaged yet is because she threatened to tell the public I wasn't really a guy if they had an arranged marriage for her. It really is a hassle.

Kaoru: So you lead me to believe you were really a guy. Made me think that I was bisexual-

Kiba: Hate to break it to ya, but you really are bisexual. You fell for the guy me. Never seen the girl me. I may have been a girl originally, but that doesn't change what I am at this moment. If it makes you feel any better, Takashi is kinda bisexual as well. He was going out with me while I was a dude to. Though he thought I was still a girl.

Kaoru: But you still could have told me!

Kiba: Yes. That is something I go around telling everyone. Hey, my name is Hanizuka Kiba. I was born as a girl but raised like a boy, because my parents wanted a boy. I have a twin sister and while living in china I fell into a spring that turns me into a real guy whenever I am hit with cold water. Great way to introduce myself. You know what? Maybe it was a bad idea that we started going out. Obviously to you, I'm just a freak. I should just join a circus. Then everyone will be happy. Come watch this girl turn into a boy when hit with cold water right before your eyes. What a crowd pleaser.

I then got out of my seat and stormed out the back slide door. Walking into the woods.

Back at the house

Kaoru sat there stunned, staring at the sliding door that Kiba just stormed out of. He looked mad as hell. But when looking in his eyes, you could see that he was hurting. The only one that accepted his cursed body was his sister. Why couldn't he just settle for her. She accepted all of him. Not turning away the girl part or guy part. Kaoru the got up from where he sat and rushed out the door and into the woods after Kiba. The others in the room glanced at each other before getting up as well to follow. Wanting to make sure all of this turned out well.

Back with Kiba

I sat up against a tree. I was at the edge of a clearing, just staring at the sky. It was relaxing. I then heard a whimper. I followed it to what looked like a destroyed building. I followed the whimpers to this sight.

The boy seemed to flinch closer to the wall when he saw me. I let out a sigh and crotched down to his level, a little away from him. Not just going up to him.

Kiba: Its ok. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I want to help. Just come here.

After he didn't come for a minute, I let out another sigh and sat down fully. I was just going to have to wait him out.

Kiba: What's your name? Mine is Kiba. It means Fang.

Boy: ….. S-Sai. I-it means b-b-blood. I hate it.

Kiba: Sai? I think that's a great name though. What are you doing all the way out here Sai?

Sai: … D-daddy brought me and m-mommy here. He took out this shiny toy, then made a loud noise. Mommy fell down and wouldn't get back up. Then Daddy pointed the toy at me. It made another sound and I thought I was suppose to do what mommy did. So I did. Then there was a third noise and daddy fell down. I laid there and wondered how long I was suppose to stay. Then my tummy started saying it was hungry, so I tried to get mommy to stop playing the game so we could eat. They wouln't get up and a red puddle was forming around them. I been sitting over here for two days now. Mommy and daddy are still over there playing that game. I think they fell asleep and don't want to get up.

Kiba: …… Your mom and dad aren't playing a game…

Sai: They aren't?

Kiba: … No. Sai… Your mom and dad are dead. Your father shot them both with a gun and tried to shot you but apparently missed. Your parents aren't going to wake up ever.

Sai: So I don't have parents anymore?

Kiba: If it makes you feel any better, I can take their place.

Sai: So you will be daddy?

Kiba: I can be daddy or mommy. My body is really special. When hit with cold water, I turn into a guy. When hit with hot water, I turn into a girl.

Sai: Cool! I wanna do that! Can daddy teach me how?!

Kiba: So will you come with me?

Sai: of course Sai is going with daddy. Though when daddy turns into a girl, he gets to be mommy.

Kiba: Good. Then lets go.

I stood up and was going to walk away and expect him to follow but when I turned around he was looking up at me with a puppy pout and his arms streatched toward me. I sighed. I then bent over and picked him up. He was too light. He wrapped his small arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. He was so small.

Kiba: Sai, how old are you?

Sai: old mommy said four.

Kiba: when is your birthday?

Sai: … um, October 8. Yeah! That's when!

Kiba: Ok. Then from now on you are Hanizuka Sai. Unless you want to keep your own last name…

Sai: No. I'll take daddy's last name. Where does daddy live?

Kiba: You'll see. Though when we get home, we are going to have to start your training. Your at the perfect age to start. By the time I'm done with you, your going to be one of the best fighters in the family.

Sai: Then I can kick bad guy butt?!

Kiba: Yup. You can kick bad guy butt, but not for a few years. First you have to learn the basics. Can you be patient for me?

Sai: Hai!

We were walking back to the Sohma house when Kaoru came running through the woods and almost ran into me.

Kaoru: Kiba! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I admit, learning such a secret was a shock, but my reaction was unnecessary. Please forgive me. I want to start over.

Kiba: Kaoru… Ok. We'll start over. This time there aren't secret between us though. Ok? And since we are keeping no secrets… Met my new son.

Kaoru: S-s-s-so-son?! You're already a parent?!

Kiba: Biologicly, no. Adoptive yes. I just need to report some dead bodies that I found, get my lawyers to write up some papers for Sai here and then I will be a dad, and Sai will become a legal Hanizuka.

Kaoru: Oh… that was a shock. What do we do now?

Kiba: I got an idea.

I then grab the back of Kaoru's head and brought him into a kiss. It was really to find out if he was for real wanted to stay with me, or he just felt bad. Kaoru responded to the kiss without hesitation. We had moved closer together and the kiss would have become more headed if it wasn't for Sai.

Sai: Ewww. Daddy needs to turn into mommy before kissing other guy.

Kiba: Daddy kisses guys and girls in both forms. Daddy and mommy is what people call bisexual. He doesn't judge people by their gender.

Sai: Then Sai will be bi-bi-bisentual… to!

Kiba: Bisexual, and its not really a choice. You have to have an interest in both genders. If you like just girls, your heterosexual. If you like just boys, you homosexual. If you like both your bisexual. Got it?

Kaoru: Kiba. Your giving a four year old lessons on sexuality. Don't you think it's a bit soon?

Kiba: He's a smart kid. He understands, some of it.

Sai: So homo, like boy. Hetero, like girl. Bi, like both! Got it! Daddy, I got it!

Kiba: See? That was really good Sai! Your so smart!

I then shift Said so that he was in my other arm. I then wrapped my free arm around Kaoru's shoulders and led them both to the Sohma house. On the way, we ran into Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. They seemed to be looking for us. As soon as Tohru saw Sai, she was gussing over him like an old lady over a baby.

Tohru: Oh! He is sooo cute! Where did you find him Kiba?

Kiba: I need to talk to Shigure.

Yuki: what about?

Kiba: Do ya'll own all of this land?

Yuki: Its really the main houses' land but we are the caretakers.

Kiba: Well mister care taker you got two dead bodies in some ruins just fifty yards from the house. A man and a woman. The man shot the woman, tried to shot Sai here, and then shot him self.

Yuki: How… do you know all this?

Kiba: Sai told me. They were his parents. I think something happened to the dad that made him want to commit suicide but didn't want to die alone. The coward.

Yuki: I'll get Shigure to do something about it right away.

Kiba: Oh. Meet Sai. He will be my son from now on.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru stared at me in aw. I had stormed away, angry about Kaoru's reaction to my secret, only to come back with not only Kaoru, but a new son. This must have been really weird for them. Even if they turned into animals when hugged by the opposite gender.

~FF to ride home~

We had just dropped off Kaoru at his house. After Sai had fallin asleep in the limo, Kaoru and I had a small make-out session that he initiated. Before it got too heated, we had to stop and calm down. Sai was now sleeping with his head rested on my lap. I was petting his hair out of his face and had my other elbow rested on the window sill with my chin on the palm, staring out the window. I wonder how I'm going to break the news to Kana. I think I would prefer not to think about it. We pulled up in front of the house and I saw Kana sitting on the front step, waiting for me to arrive. What is with people and waiting for me on the front step? I got out with Sai in my arms. His head laying on my shoulder, he was still asleep. Kana had started to run to me when she saw me get out of the car, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me holding the boy.

Kana: I let you go shopping alone and you come home with a kid? I am not letting you go shopping without me again.

Kiba: Its not that. I found him. His parents had committed suicide so I'm taking him in. got a problem with that?

Kana: Not really. Your still going to pay attention to me though, right?

Kiba: You would never let me not, though Sai is going to be my main priority now. He has no one to take care of him.

Kana: We have servants that can take care of him!

Kiba: Kana! Enough! He is my responsibility. I will not abandon him for your childish selfishness.

Kana: … Fine!

She then stormed into the house. I sighed then also walked in. Muzuki was in the dinning room eating a mountain of cake. Chika was sitting in a corner looking terrified.

Chika: Kiba! Can I- Who's that?

Kiba: Chika, this is Sai, my son from now on. So he will be your cousin. I'm going to train him. Would you like to help me?

Chika: Sure! Though, can I stay with you tonight? Onii-chan is scaring me again.

Kiba: Sure. I doubt Kana will be there tonight. She is pretty upset with me for bringing home someone that will take more of my attention away from her.

Chika: She will be over it by tomorrow.

Kiba: That seems to be her usual brain pattern.

We then walk to my room. I set Sai on the bed as I went over to my dresser to change. In the Hanizuka family, Chika is the only one that knows about my curse beside Kana. He thought it was interesting. Its kind of funny that he is terrified that his brother can eat vast amounts of cake in one sitting, while me switching between genders is cool. Weird kid. I then proceeded to dress for bed. Chika came into the room with a pair of Muzuki's pajamas.

Chika: I think these would be the best fit. Onii-san won't miss them. They don't have feeties on them.

Kiba: they will do nicely.

Chika sat on the bed as I undressed and then redressed Sai. He slept the whole time. When he was dressed in the pjs I picked him up and moved him to the center of the giant bed in my room. Seriously. How many people did they think would be sleeping in this thing? It looked like it could fit six people, easy. I then got in next to him and Chika got in on my other side. Somehow I have now become peter the piper and am leading the kids to my wonderland. Sai was curled up on one of my sides, asleep, and Chika was doing the same on the other. I was just laying on my back with my hands crossed behind my head. I laid there for a few minutes before my door started to slowly creep open. I sat up on my elbows to see who it was. Kana stuck her head in.

Kana: … Kiba… Ca-can I…

Kiba: Come on in Kana. There are a lot in here though.

She ran over. I moved Chika to the other side of Sai and Chika seemed to curl closer to him. Kana took his spot next to me. When I laid back down, she rested her head on my chest. Within moments she was also asleep. That's four. Now we need two more to make six.


	3. Host Club meets Fruit Basket gang

~FF to Monday~

I was downstairs ready for school. I was waiting for Kana. I introduced Sai to the household yesterday. We had also taken the opportunity to take him shopping yestyrday so he could have his own clothes. Turns out, he has similar taste in clothes as me. Now people can really think he is my son. They took to him very quickly. Even if he seems to be having fun with the servants, he still won't go far from my side. Its almost like he is afraid I will disappear and leave him if he does. So I let him follow me around. I even started his training. Chika was specially excited to be teaching someone younger how to do Hanizuka martial arts. He saw Sai as a new little brother. Then the problem of school came. Sai threw a temper tantrum and started crying hard when I told him I was going to have to leave him how with a sitter instead of letting him come. He only quieted when I told him that what he was doing was not what a son of mine should do. He seems to not want to disappoint me. Finally, Uncle called the school and they gave me permission to bring Sai with me for a few weeks, till he gets uses to the change of a new home and environment. Sai as even taken up calling Kana auntie, no matter how much she tries to get him to call her mommy. I was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Muzuki, Kana, and Sai. Chika already left early for his morning club activities. Sai was the first to come down. He ran in to me in one of Muzuki's extra uniforms. They really seemed to fit. A little bit on the big side, but not by much. We had it tailored to fit him comfortably though. Sai ran up to me and took a leap from the last three steps. Forcing me to catch him. I then shifted him to one of my hips. One arm around his waist as his legs wrap around my waist and arms resting on my shoulder.

Sai: Daddy! Sai gets to come with you! Will be fun!

Kiba: We are not going to play at school. I actually have to do work. Your going to stay quiet and color in the coloring books I am bringing you. I have snakes for you as well. If you become a distraction in class, I will be forced to leave you in the club room. Do you understand?

Sai: Yes. Sai be good. Can Sai sit in the seat next to daddy?

Kiba: Yes you can. Oh. And Uncle Kaoru will be there. You are not to tell of my relationship with him. Understand?

Sai: Yup! Uncle Kaoru is just uncle Kaoru. Not second daddy.

Kiba: Yup. Kana! Muzuki! Lets go! We were suppose to go to a meeting this morning for the Host Club!

They both came running down the stairs. Muzuki more of hopping down. Takashi was following behind Muzuki. He came earlier to make sure that Muzuki got ready on time. We all got into the car and headed to the school.

When we got there, we started to walk to the third music room. Kana was carrying my bag for me as Sai was on my shoulders. I was holding his legs so that he didn't fall off. He was looking around at everything with such curiosity. Girls were all whispering around us and awing at how cute he looked. It was in the news about my adoption of the boy so everyone already knew the details.

We arrived at the club room and have a crowd of girls trailing behind. Sai was watching them with scared eyes.

Sai: Daddy… Why are those girls following us?

Kiba: Because your cute and they want to hug you.

Sai: Sai doesn't want them hugging Sai. They may suffocate Sai.

Kiba: … Your probably right. They can do crazy things. I think the only reason Muzuki survives an attack from them is because he is the best in the Hanizuka martial arts.

Sai: Nuh-uh! Daddy is the best!

Kiba: Thanks for thinking that of me, but in truth, Muzuki is better. He is also Chika's older brother.

Sai: Really? He only a little bit bigger than Sai though!

Kiba: Its true.

We then enter the club room. Closing the door behind us, so the girls were bared from entering until the club opened. Sai let out a breath of relief that the girls we not aloud to follow us into the club room.

Kiba: What do you think of your first day at Ouran, Sai?

Sai: Sai don't want to stay in the club room without daddy. Girls may come and attack Sai!

Kiba: That is a possibility. Don't worry. If you come here, we will lock all the girls out so you will be safe.

Sai: Sai still wanna stay with daddy more.

Kiba: alright. Lets go see the others now. Ok?

Sai: Okay!

We went into the back room where everyone else seemed to have gathered. When I came in, they all seemed to go quiet.

Sai: Uncle Kaoru! Sai here! Your going to play with Sai again, right?

Kaoru: … Y-yeah. Hi again Sai.

Hikaru: Kaoru. How does that kid already know you?

Kiba: I found Sai the day me and Kaoru went shopping. SO of course Sai would already know him.

Sai: Wow! There really are two uncle Kaoru! Daddy was right!

Kiba: The other one is Kaoru's twin, Sai. His name is Hikaru.

Sai: Oh. So uncle Hikaru?

Hikaru: Who said I was your uncle!

Kaoru: Hikaru. He is still young and Kiba is his only family now.

Kana: Only Kiba? What does that make me? I guess I really am not Kiba's twin then.

Kiba: You know what he meant Kana.

Kana: I told him he could call me Mama. He doesn't want to!

Sai: That's because Daddy is also Mama!

At this Kana and Kaoru stiffen and nervously look around. I just sigh.

Kiba: Sai. I told you, you can call me Mama when its at home, but in public places its just Daddy, Papa, nii-chan, or onii-chan.

Sai: Sai doesn't get the onii-chan part. Why would I call papa big brother?

Kiba: incase you felt uncomfortable with calling me papa.

Sai: Sai likes calling Papa papa.

Haruhi: Sai, how old are you?

Sai: Sai is four years old. Papa said Sai almost a big kid!

Kiba: Two more years and you can start kindergarden. Or next year I can inroll you into preschool.

Sai: Sai rather stay with papa.

Kiba: Alright. Hey. Kingie. Why did you call this meeting anyway?

Tamaki: Right. Since one of our members is in disposal right now-

Kiba: Who would that be?

Tamaki: Why you of course.

Kiba: I don't remember getting hurt at any point.

Tamaki: You now have a kid.

Kiba: And?

Tamaki: That's going to affect how many girls desanate you! The number will decrease.

Kiba: wanna make a bet? I bet my number increases. If it does, you have to do whatever I say for two weeks. If it decreases, then you get to name any price you want.

Tamaki: Anything?

Kiba: Anything that doesn't involve my family. That sounds reasonable, don't you think?

Tamaki: … Alright. I agree to this wager!

Kiba: so was that all you wanted to talk about?

Tamaki: Not really. That was all.

Kiba: Hey kingie. You really don't like me, do you.

Tamaki: What? What makes you say that?

Kiba: first chance you get you try to kick me out of the club. Well you are the president. If you want me out, all you have to say is that I'm out. I mean, just because I pose a threat of getting more customers than you, you want to get rid of the competion. Right? Don't worry your only human.

Tamaki: What?!

Haruhi: Tamaki! Just because he is popular, you want to kick him out?! That's horrible of you!

Tamaki: I don't want to kick him out!

Kana: You're a heartless jerk! Just because someone is competion, you get rid of them?!

Twins: The worst!

Muzuki: Tama-chan! How could you!

Takashi: Un.

While the others started to gain up and attack Tamaki verbally, Sai was on my shoulder giggleing. He thought the whole thing was funny. Kyouya then came up and stood next to me.

Kyouya: Well. It seems that we have a manipulator in our mitts.

Kiba: That's not a problem to you, unless I cause a decrease in the income. So let me have my fun.

Kyouya: That is true. Thought it could also cause an increase in out profit.

Kiba: It would bring me no merit. I only manipulate people when it does bring me merit.

Kyouya: Well I can't bribe you like Haruhi.

Kiba: I didn't say you can't bribe me. Offer a high enough price, and my talents are yours to use as you see fit.

Kyouya: A true business man.

Kiba: I prefer the term, Self investor. I also Have to prepare things for Sai now. Interesting. Only 16 and am already a single parent.

Kyouya: the world works in mysterious ways. You could have just left him at an orphanage.

Kiba: … I could have. But in the short time it took me to cokes him away from his parents' bodies, I got attached to the little guy. I couldn't think of him just sitting in an orphanage for someone to adopt him. So I did it. Wealth really does come in handy at some points. Usually I would have to be 21 for them to even consider letting me adopt him. Though the public must think that I am just using him for publicity or as a means to cure boredom. I really do care about the kid.

Kyouya: So your keeping him? You do know, if you have any biological children that will cut Sai out of the will.

Kiba: Though legally he is my son. If I write a will and specifically leave him something, they can't take it from him.

Kyouya: Why don't we go to the other room to discuses what will be happening now that you have other obligations?

We walked into a separate room from everyone else. Sai was holding Kaoru's hand, so he was watched. After we entered, Kyouya closed the door behind me. I sat on one of the couches in the center of the smallish room. Instead of sitting on the couch across from me, Kyouya sat right next to me. Now this was starting to feel weird. I scooted over so there was more space between us. He just followed after me, cornering me against the armrest of the couch. I tired to make it look like I wasn't affected by the current situation.

Kyouya: Now surely you realized why I called you into a private room, when no matter what business I had to talk about with you, would at least usually have Tamaki. I mean, he is the president of the club.

Kiba: You do realize that I am a Hanizuka by birth and have years of training right?

Kyouya: Normally I would never do this, but I will use blackmail and threats to get what I want. Right now, I want you.

Kiba: Please tell me; what you want from me is connections.

Kyouya: Not at the moment. Now please cooperate.

He then reach toward my pants and pulled on the buckle. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away, looking into his eyes, I have to admit this was sort of a turn on but I already was in a relationship. Or else I would have nothing against this. Doesn't matter for me.

Kiba: Kyouya. Normally I would have nothing against this and would let you do what ever, but right now I'm in a relationship and I don't need to mess it up with something like this.

Kyouya: no one will know.

He then pushed me down with him on top of me. He started to suck and kiss at my neck but I put a hand on his chin and pushed him away. Then the door opened. Kaoru and Sai were the ones that walked in. They looked at us with wide eyes. Kaoru then covered Sai's eyes and looked like he was hurt. I let out a sigh.

Kiba: Now that we got a misunderstanding, can you two help and get him off me? I don't feel like getting raped just because you misunderstood my position. Note the hand on his face trying to push him away.

Kaoru: Really? Okay then. Come on Sai. Let's help daddy get the Shadow king that is apparently gay off of him.

Kyouya: I'm not gay. I have no interest in men.

Kiba: then what do you call this? Just sexual frustration build up so much that you don't care who your partner is?

Kyouya: You don't honestly think that Hani-sempai hasn't told me that you really are a girl, do you? I mean that chest replica was very good. It had even me fooled.

Kiba: That wasn't fake. I'll even give proof that I'm a dude.

Kyouya: Show me the evidence then.

Kiba: Alright.

I then got up from under him and undid my pants.

Kaoru: I thought the point was not to let him undress you.

Kiba: I'm showing him proof.

I then undid the zip and pulled down the front of my pants and boxers. Kyouya stared with wide eyes. I guess he didn't expect that to happen. I sighed and then pulled up my boxers and was about to redo my pants when he grabbed a hold of me. I froze and Kaoru covered Sai's eyes again.

Kiba: K-Kyouya! What are you doing?

Kyouya: I guess I really do have an interest in men then.

Kiba: L-let go! This could be considered rape. Right in front of my son?!

Kyouya: Then let's move to a more private setting.

Kiba: I told you, normally I wouldn't really care with whom, but I'm in a relationship right now! So that person breaks up with me, then I won't be doing anything of this nature with you!

Kyouya: then call them and break up.

He then took me into his mouth. I let out a shudder but still tried to pull myself away. For someone that has a small frame, Kyouya has a strong grip. Finally I had enough of this. I hit him in the back of the neck so that he either let go or pass out. He choked and let go. I quickly pulled up my boxers and redid my pants and backed away from him. Sai ran to me and flung his arms around my waist. Kaoru came over to me and held onto the front of my jacket. I rested my hand on Sai's head and leaned my forehead on Kaoru's shoulder. Kyouya was passed out on the couch.

Kiba: Hopefully he will think this is all a dream. Let's keep it that way. If he asks anything just pretend you have no idea what he is talking about. I don't need to start anything with the Ootori family. I'm still on probation for the sudden decision to adopt a child.

I quickly straightened my clothes and we walked out of the room. Sai was on my back and Kaoru walked a little behind me. He was still holding onto my jacket. When we joined the others, Kaoru still stood beside me, holding my jacket, only making it look not as obvious. The others looked at us funny; I think it was because Kaoru didn't reattach himself to his twin immediately. I guess we have to make it less suspicious. As the other talked about the next theme for the host club, Kaoru would reach for Sai and let his hand graze against mine like it was an accident. I slightly rolled my eyes. Then Kana came and attached herself to my other side. I guess she wasn't mad at me anymore. That is the thing about twins. People always expect the younger twin to attach them selves to the older twin. That is just us. There are some twins that actually hate each other. I just don't care anymore.

Kiba: Kaoru. I'm going to Tohru's school after club activities. Wanna come?

Kaoru: Sure. That sounds like a plan. Though what about Kana and Hikaru.

Kiba: I don't think it is against the law for twins to be friends with other twins.

Kaoru: Alright. We can leave along with the guest so no one notices until after we are gone.

Kiba: Alright.

After School

Apparently the theme would be tropical. We all would have to wear tunics. I went into the back to change. I was the last one to. Haruhi was dismissed from changing, because of her "condition". My costume was just a bottom piece. No shirt. I sighed and put it on. The waist hung on my hips dangerously, like they were about to fall off. Luckily I had shorts in my bag for gym, so I put those on under it. They were high enough so that if the skirt slipped a little, it would still show skin to tease with, but there enough so that if someone flipped the skirt, I wasn't flashing everyone. I walked out and the whole host club was staring at me. My hair was slightly messy, with a ringlet around it. The skirt still hung dangerously low, and I had a ringlet around my forearm. I sighed and went over to the couch I was assigned. One ankle was propped up on the calve of my other leg. Then Sai came running over in a tunic shirt, with a belt around it so that it looked like it was an entire outfit. He even had little sandals on. He climbed onto my lap. After he had situated himself, he leaned back into me and drank some juice from the snack bag I had brought him. Haruhi then came over with tiki cups full of piña calada. She handed me one, and gave a smaller one to Sai. He gave her a smile and immediately switched to drinking the piña calada. I sighed again and took a sip. It was actually good. After everyone was ready, the door to the Host Club was opened. Almost immediately girls started to swarm to my table. Fighting who would sit with me first. I let out a small chuckle when I glanced at Tamaki's face. He did not expect this. Business picked up today. Though for now, I am the most popular host. Tamaki was shooting me dirty looks the whole time. Before hours ended, Kaoru, Sai, and I changed back into our uniforms. While the last of the guest were leaving, we quietly walked out with them. We walked straight to the car. Kaoru got in then I placed Sai in and got in myself.

I directed the driver to Fujiko High. It was a big public school. When we got there, We got out and I sent the car away. Kaoru looked at me like I was crazy. I just sent him a smile. We stood by the gate waiting for school to release. They got out later than us. Sai ran around the courtyard a bit, but not going too far from us. He was burning all the energy h stored form having to sit still for a few hours today.

Finally the bell rang. It took a few minutes, but students then started to pour out of the school. A lot of the girls slowed down and blushed when passing us. Some even ran back into the school. Probably to tell their friends about the guys outside of the school. Tohru then came running out of the school. Upon seeing us, she ran up to me and flung her arms around my neck. Mine instinctively went around her waist to hold her up. I did a quick glance to Kaoru, to see if he minded, he didn't seem to have any resentment about her hugging me.

Tohru: Kiba! What are you doing here? How did you get here?

Kiba: Hey Tohru. Decided that I wanted to pop in for a visit. Even brought Sai and Kaoru along. Hope I'm not causing any problems.

Tohru: No! In fact, we were going to stay after school to play bat mitten. You two should join us!

Kiba: You want to Kaoru?

Kaoru: You can. I'll sit out with Sai.

Kiba: Alright.

We followed Tohru to around back of the school. Tohru was hugging my arm to her, while Kaoru walked beside us, holding Sai's hand and the sleeve of my jacket. He was still so shy when in public. When we got to the bat mitten court, Ou-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun were there. There were also two more that I never met. Though the one with black and white hair looked familiar.

B-W: Hey. Aren't you Hanizuka Kiba?

Kiba: If I am?

B-W: Don't you remember me? I mean, we dated for like a few months before your sister broke us up.

Everyone else: NANI?!?!?!

Kiba: Oh…. OH! You're Histsuharu.

Haru: Haru is just fine.

Kaoru: Another one?

Kiba: Don't worry. I'm not going to dump you just to chase after an old relationship.

Kyo: How many Sohma family members did you get your hands on?!

Kiba: Hmmm. Good question. I think about… five? Though I think Haru and Isume are the only ones you know.

Yuki: This is becoming very complicated.

After that was all put aside, We got into teams. I somehow ended on the same team as Haru… This is not going well. Haru and I got to talk a lot and caught up on each others lives. I glanced at Kaoru to see him not looking my way. In fact, His head was turned away and what looked like a pout was on his lips. I sighed then excused my self from the conversation I was having with Haru. I took a seat beside him. He still faced away from me. I slightly slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him toward me. Lowering my mouth to his ear to whisper to him.

Kiba: Kaoru, you need to stop pouting. You look so cute, I may not be able to control myself.

He didn't say anything, but I felt his heart rate accelerate and his face start to turn red. He then brought his knees up and hid his face in them.

Kiba: You do know that you are still being absolutely adorable. Right?

Kaoru: If I'm so adorable, you won't flirt with other people.

Kiba: If I flirt, that is just my nature. I don't do it on purpose. Though if I was interested in more than friendship with someone, it would be damn obvious. Never was good at hiding my attraction for someone. Plus, the cutest person here is sitting right next to me. Why would I want to give that up?

Kaoru: so you're not going to get back together with your ex-boyfriend?

Kiba: He is the past. The only way I'm getting with him, is if you break up with me and after a while, if he is interested.

Kaoru: Hoto?

Kiba: Hotone, hoto.

Kaoru then turned to me and kissed me on the lips. I leaned into it more so that kaoru was pushed back a bit into a leaning position. We may have gone further if we weren't in a public place, or couldn't feel the multiple eyes on us. Kaoru pulled away blushing. I let out a slight chuckle, before getting up. I gave Kaoru a wink before running over to the others. Ou-chan came and leaned on my shoulder.

Ou: Ahah. Kiba's showing off his adorable boyfriend and their lovey-dovey relationship.

Kiba: /**mumbling/ More like playing the reassurance card so I don't get dumped.**

**Tohru: What? Why would Kaoru-kun need to be reassured?**

**Everyone just looked at Haru with a blank look and he just looked back at them.**

**Kiba: Oh! I need to start training on a tighter schedule…**

**Yuki: Why is that Hanizuka-kun?**

**Kiba: Kiba desu. Hanizuka makes me want to cringe. And I need to train more so a repeat of an incident like this morning's doesn't happen again.**

**Ou: What. Some powerful rich boy tried to force him self on you?! Hahaha ha…**

**Kiba:… What would make you think that?**

**Kaoru: I guess no matter what sex they are, Kiba can get them.**

**Ou and Kyo: THEY DID?!?!?!**

**Ou: I'm going to kill him!**

**Kiba: I can protect my self. I took care of it. The only thing bad about it is that he tried to suck me off in front of my kid.**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Kaoru had wondered off when his phone rang his ring tone that meant Hikaru was calling. At that moment he came running over with his phone in his hand. I could only guess that Hikaru demanded to know where Kaoru was. He can be so paranoid.**

**Kaoru: Kiba! The others! They are looking for us now!**

**Kiba: Really? Well. Let them find us. Hey guys. There are people on their way here. They don't know about Kaoru and mine's relationship. Don't let it slip, especially you, Kyo.**

**Kyo: Why are you singleing me out like that?! What I ever do to you?**

**Kiba: Besides let my secret slip to Kaoru?**

**Kyo: Whatever.**

**Tohru: Why would you keep a secret like this away from your friends?**

**Kiba: Tohru, they aren't really my friends' per-say. Rich people will be nice to other rich people only in order to gain things. That's what these people are like to me. Plus, one of them happens to be Kaoru's twin and another is my twin, Kana, so we really don't want them to find out, especially Kana. That would be a disaster waiting to happen.**

**Tohru: Oh. I still don't get it, but I'll try not to say anything Kiba, though you have to come shopping with me one day.**

**Kiba: Anything for you. Call me when you decide which day you want to shopping on.**

**Tohru: Alright. It will be a trip for just me and you.**

**Kiba: Sai may have to come. He refuses to let me leave him any where except with Kaoru and it would be hard to just have Kaoru as my babysitter when I have Kana at my house.**

**Tohru: Alright. I don't mind if Sai comes. I understand. You have your responsibilities as a parent and Sai is still at a impressionable age. **

**Kiba: thanks for understanding love. Now to wait for the Host club to get here.**

**We continued to socialize and mess around till the host club showed up. This time kaoru stayed close to my side. I could tell he was still feeling insecure about our relationship. I wonder how he would act if he was on a date with my female form. I would probably still be the dominate one in the relationship. It was just part of my personality. All of the sudden, the fun atmosphere was broken by a loud yelling.**

**Hikaru: Kaoru! Are you ok? What did he do to you? Oi! Kiba! Why do you have to go around kidnapping other people's twins. You have your own.**

**Kiba: I didn't kidnap him. He came on his own free will while you were busy flirting with other people's twins.**

**Everyone stared on with sweat drop on their heads as Hikaru struggled to come up with a retort and his cheeks were burning red with embarrassment. Suddenly Kyouya was in front of me. There was also a shine in his glasses.**

**Kiba: How can I help you Kyouya-sempai?**

**Kyouya: I seem to be at a lost. I recall being in a room talking to you, then nothing.**

**Kiba: Well I can't help you with that. You started talking and I'm sorry to admit, I wasn't paying attention. So when It sound like you had stop, I left. **

**From the corner of my eye, I could see the wheels turning in the my friend's heads. It seems that Hana and Yuki caught on first. Their eyes widen as they came to the conclusion that this was the guy that sexually harassed me. I then noticed the close proximities between us and took a subtle step back. This was really going to be a long day.**


	4. Meet An Ex

Sorry this took so long But I finally finished my first term of freshmen college year. So I thought to celebrate I would upload another chapter. I will try to get even more out at some point also. Once again, excuse the spelling and grammar errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but Kiba, Kana, and Sai. If I owned the others then I would be rolling in cash. Don't you think?

Everyone was doing their own thing really. Not much of interaction. Hikaru was sticking to Kaoru at all times, blaming me for him disappearing without telling him. Tohru stayed by me as I sat down in the grass. Tamaki had scared her when he tried to pull his princely act on her. Now she won't leave my side, while Yuki and Kyo kept Tamaki away from her and acted as body guards. It was really amusing to me actually. Kana, amazingly, didn't attach herself to me like usual. Instead she was running around with Hani, and Mori. This is an awesome development. More free time to myself. Sai was running around in front of me, chasing butterflies. It was cute to watch. I actually think that to any one that was watching us, me and Tohru looked like Sai's parents as we watched him play. That would really work if we weren't wearing school uniforms.

This was getting a little awkward so I decided that it was time for everyone to go home. I guess it was sort of good that Momiji and Hatsuharu had already left before the Host Club had got here. Otherwise Haru would have gone black on Hikaru, and Hikaru would expect Karou to join in his making fun of Momiji, causing Haru to go black on Kaoru as well!. Bad things happen when Haru is black. But it makes things a lot more fun when he is.

Kiba: Alright everyone. Party time is over. You don't have to go home, but I suggest you leave here. I know I for one have a kid that I need to take care of so I'm rolling out.

Tohru: Kiba. Remember, you promised me your weekend. I will be expecting you.

Blondie: WHAT? Kiba is going on a date? Mother! One of our kids, that already made us grandparents is sneaking around with people behind our backs!

Haruhi: Sempai… I don't think that's what they are talking about, and it wouldn't be any of your business even if they were dating.

Blondie: Of course it would be my business! I am the King!

Kiba:… Yeah. And on that note, Ja ne Tohru. Me and Sai will be by to pick you up tomorrow. I'll also drop off my stuff when we swing by. That alright with you?

Blondie: No! I forbid you to not only go on a date, but to spend that night with a young lady aw well? That is unheard of out of wed-lock!

Kiba:… Not your choice to make. See ya.

I gave Tohru a kiss on the cheek, winked at Kaoru, and picked up Sai so that we could leave. Kana was instantly by my side, holding my arm, and for once, I didn't fight it. It has been a while since I spent real time with her anyway.

Kiba: Kana. Instead of taking to limo, lets get some excersie and walk part of the way. Besides, its been a while since I spent quality time with you.

Kana: Really? You mean it? I'm so happy! I thought you hated me.

Kiba: I don't hate you. I can just use the space sometimes. You know. We need to make our own friends to hang out with. You know what I mean?

Kana: Yes. I understand, but why don't you want to be like normal twins? I mean look at Hikaru and Kaoru. Technically we are the sane kind of twins as them. Just raised differently.

Kiba: Because we were not raised like them. We may biologically both be girls, but I was raised to have the mind set of a boy, while you got to keep the mind set of a girl. So I'm messed up in the head thanks to our parents. Besides. I don't mind how things are too much as they are right now.

Kana: I wish that time could freeze right now.

Kiba: As do I, Imouto-chan.

The week passed quickly and the next thing I knew, it was the weekend, and time to go to Tohru's house. I got up, took a shower, got dressed, then woke Sai up to give him a bath and get him dressed. As Sai packed the toys he wanted to bring to Tohru's, I packed the things we would actually need. Sai then came back to me with his origiri shaped book bag. I could only guess what Sai had placed inside it. I helped Sai put on the back pack, then grabbed our overnight bags and headed for the foyer. Sai trailing right behind me. His toy pack on his back as he carried his stuffed animal cat.

After placing the bags in the car, Sai and I were off to the Sohma house. I sat by the window as Sai sat in his car seat beside me, playing with the stuffed cat as they waited for the car to come to their destination.

30 minutes later saw them outside of the Sohma house. I unbuckled Sai before getting out of the car as the driver retrieved their bags from the trunk. He carried them to the front door and set them down and came back to bow good bye to me. After the car had drove away, I took Sai's hand and walked to the door and let Sai ring the doorbell. It only took a few seconds before someone answered the door. That someone just had to be Haru. Well… This I was not expecting.

Haru: Kiba. Wasn't expecting you to show up here. What, may I ask, bring you to my neck of the woods?

Kiba: Nothing much. A little of this, a little of that. A promise to Tohru to play with her really, if anything.

Haru: Still don't like the Sohma family I see.

Kiba: Having a boyfriend with a ex that wants to kill me will do that. It has nothing to do with other things really.

Haru: You really can't blaime. I mean, you also dated her at one point. I think what really got to her was the fact that two of her ex's got together after she had dumped them both.

Kiba: But she was more serious about you. I was like a new experience really. A guy not part of the Sohma curse that she could date. You, she actually had feeling for.

Haru: You will never let that explanation go, will you. I keep telling you her feeling for you were real.

Kiba: Then why she keep trying to kill me and never you?

Haru: Cause as long as I am alive, she doesn't have to think of anymore Sohma babies turning into animals when hugged by a parent.

Kiba: Really is a sad case. Oh well. Can't help it. I can't speak for the world, but if it was my child I would love it no matter what.

Haru: You would love it equally if they really weren't you blood child to.

Kiba: Yes I would.

We walked into the living room to see the rest of the family. Momiji happened to be there as well. Tohru turned to face us when she heard the door open. She then quickly jumped from her seat to land on me in a fierce hug. I spun a bit in order to keep my balance. When we had stopped Spinning, I felt a slight tug on my pants. I looked down to find Sai trying to hide behind me from everyone in the room. Never mind that he already met them all.

It's a quick update from what was put in last. I'll try to be more consistant. Sorry.


	5. Japan Never Dull

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or Fruit Basket. I do however Own the characters Kiba, Kanna, and Sai. So you take them, you are in trouble.

Hey! Sorry it been so long. Yeah. College is actually harder than it sounds… Then there is getting a job. Basically a bunch of stuff that always gets in the way. But your not interested in that kind of story. Back to the real story.

ONE MORE THING! IMPORTANTE! Who should Kiba end up with. Kaoru, Haru, Both, Tohru, or someone completely different? Message me on your choice and I will take the one with the most votes.

I let out a soft chuckle as Sai played shy to everyone. This was going to be an interesting weekend. Apparently Tohru and Momiji bought it and thought he was the cutest thing they had ever seen. The only thing was that when they tried to approach, Sai hid more behind me. Haru went to sit at the table, and when Tohru finally let go of me, she led me to a seat next to her, where Sai ignored the cushion meant for him to crawl into my lap to sit.

I sat with one leg bent In front of my and the other curled to go through the space of my leg when bent. Sai was sitting on the leg that was laying down. Tohru had poured some juice for him from the pitcher in the middle of the table and he was slowly sucking on it while trying to keep an eye on everyone around us.

Haru, because Sai wasn't using it, had moved to the other cushion next to me. I had thrown him a glance, but that was all. He was leaning slightly towards me so there was a small amount of space, but kept himself from touching. I could feel the old sparks of attraction I had for him still, and I guess he could as well. This whole thing is starting to get complicated. I know there are still feelings there, but I need to remind myself that I am with Kaoru now. I never cheated in a relationship, and I never will. Now to remind myself that every time Haru is around.

Yuki: If you don't mind me asking, why did you two break up anyway? Did something go wrong?

Haru: I don't remember. Why did we Kiba?

Kiba: That is just like you. You broke up with me cause Isuzu finally showed interest in having a relationship with you again and you left me for her. Also helped you make your decision when you found out that she was threatening me to stay away from the Sohma family when she found out about our relationship. She wasn't saying that when me and her were dating though. Hypocrite.

Haru: Ah.

Kyo: Really? You left your boyfriend for Rin? That's kinda cold. Even I have to admit that.

Yuki: For once, I actually agree with the cat.

Tohru: Poor Kiba.

Kiba: No big deal. He had a thing for Rin for a long time and I really am an outsider. I don't have a lot of business getting involved with the Sohma family. A big plus is that because of my families power, Akito can't really touch me. I don't need a lot of trouble from him even if that is the case though.

Yuki: I still don't get your connection with Akito.

Kiba: To get that you have to know Akito's seceret.

Haru: That Akito is really a girl?

Others: Eeeehhh?

Kiba: Yeah. That one. Anyway. At one point, Akito's father and mother wanted an arranged marriage between Akito and me. My parents really did consider it, but then decided against it when it came down to me keeping the family secret of me really being a girl.

Kyo: Well That explains a lot of why your memories were kept. Does Akito know about this?

Kiba: Yep. Akito actually offered to go through with the betrothal even after my parents decided against it. I had to refuse. Don't know what Akito is planning now though.

We sat for a little more talking before Tohru decided it was time that we get going to get our shopping over with. I got Sai changed into going out clothes instead of his play clothes and put on his coat. After I helped Tohru into her coat, before finally putting on mine.

Kiba: Are we walking or would you like for me to call a car.

Tohru: Oh don't go through the trouble. I prefer walking.

Kiba: alright. Up you go Sai.

I bent down and scooped Sai up so that he was now sitting on one of my shoulders. He was lightly holding onto my head so as to secure himself more. We walked out the door and headed down the path that would lead us to the shopping center. It was a peaceful walk with light chatter and a lot of laughing from Sai. He had even taken to calling Tohru Auntie Tohru. It was sweet and nice to watch them interact with each other. He was having the best reaction to Tohru, though I never met anyone that could resist her charms.

Tohru is one of those people that could light up a room with out turning on a light. She had this sweet deemeaner that just drew you in. I couldn't help but be protective of her… maybe a bit possessive. That thought had me stopping in my tracks… Did I still have feelings for Tohru? On another thought, Did I also still have feelings for Haru? Japan never was dull since I came back from China.


	6. Headache and Heartache

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of fruit Basket or Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Kiba, Kana, Sai, and their driver. Maybe other minor characters in the future, but non of the real manga/anime characters.

Hello people. I feel so sophisticated right now cause I wrote this while riding in first class on an airplane with my drink sitting in a nice little cup holder on the cushion arm-rest. First class have it made. To bad this is possibly a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Anyway. On with the story. I got uploaded this chapter special for BADTZMARU-Chan because that person sent me a message specifically asking for the next chapter. I appreciate the people that add my story to their alerts, or favorite lists, but to get me to update faster, send messages and critics. Thank you for reading my story to everyone that is an avid reader. And please give a look at some of my other stories and tell me what you think.

~~~~Story Start~~~~

The shopping trip was…. Interesting. That is the only possible world that would stand a chance of describing the whole experience. There were things that happened that leads me to believe that there is a Kami-sama out there, and he/she is a basturd with a awful sense of humor. Things happened that should not have been possible.

~Flashback~

We had arrived at the shopping center to find a large crowd in front of it. I chose to ignore it instead of investigating. I had a feeling that looking would just bring more of a headache. We went around the ground to one door that was open enough that we could get into the mall. Sai was holding my pant's leg on my left, while Tohru held my sleeve to my right.

Kiba: So where to first?

Tohru: Oh! Where ever you would like to go! I forced you to accompany me.

Kiba: Tohru… You didn't force me to do anything. I chose to come on my own free will. Now where would you like to go?

Tohru: Then… Can we look at cleaning supplies?

Kiba: For yourself? This is for you. Not others. Shigure can get the cleaning supplies.

Tohru: … Alright. If you insist. I think I would like to look at some new dresses then.

Kiba: Alright. Do you want me to be in guy form or girl form.

Tohru: … Doesn't matter. What ever feels more comfortable to you. Though I'm more use to the guy you…

Kiba: Then I shall stay a guy. it's a date.

We continued to walk around the mall, stopping at stores every now and then to look inside for different clothes. Tohru would occasionally hold up different shirts she thought would look cute on me or Sai. For Sai I got the shirts if he also liked them. I bought a few of the shirts for myself also. Sai was opening up to Tohru. In all it was all going well. Then the headache started.

First it started with a familiar voice sounding in the back ground. Then the voice would not go away. I sounded a lot like Hikaru, and he was yelling. Next thing I know, Hikaru was headed toward us with Kaoru following behind, trying to reason with him. It looked like Hikaru was on a war path. Next thing I know, Hikaru was in my face in the middle of the mall. Having a fit. I didn't caught everything he was saying but I got the mentioning of Kaoru and me dating behind his back, and me cheating with the girl I was with now. I think it was time to cut in because he then turned to yell at Tohru.

Kiba: Hikaru, this is not a place to be having this discussion. I suggest we move to a more private loc-

Hikaru: What. You embarrassed by my brother now? Don't want anyone to know who you dating to now? Don't want your wh-

Kiba: Hikaru! I am warning you. Finish that sentence and I will be able to take disciplinary actions. Do not forget, I am a Hanizuka! Now let us take it to a more private location!

In the end I got him to come with me to a close by hotel were we rented a conference room. Tohru ended up coming with us. Turns out Kaoru couldn't stand lying to his twin anymore and told Hikaru got him mad with his constant whining about Kana ignoring him, so Kaoru told Hikaru that he was seeing someone. Hikaru found out that it was me and didn't like it. Accused me of trying to pull them apart. I then asked him how was it fair that he could go off and try to date other people and expect Kaoru not to do the same. It lead to Hikaru trying to put his logic to it, and me shooting it down every time. In the end, I left with a headache and the promise that Kaoru will call me later, Hikaru left mad, Kaoru left quiet and would not look me in the eye, Sai left with me and looked scared, and Tohru looked confused.

We decided to end our day with a meal, after all that drama, I was not in the mood for shopping anymore, and Tohru, like always, was aware of others feelings and suggested we just go out to eat instead of shopping more. It was an appreciated change in the way things were going. I took her and Sai to a French restaurant and we had a peaceful meal of Lotte a L'Imperatrice. it's a fish dish from the coastal region from France. After paying the bill, I took Tohru home by car and dropped her off, promising to make up the evening.

When I got home, it was to a slient home. I found out from a maid that Mizuki had taken Kana for a walk so she could come down without destroying anymore of the house. Turns out that she went on a rampage after receiving a call from young master Hikaru. I guess Hikaru wasn't going to let me tell my own twin what was going on. Chika was at Takashi's house for a sleepover with his younger brother. So I decided that it was getting late anyway, so I was getting ready for bed.

After bathing with Sai and getting us both dressed for bed, I read him a bed time story. Once he was asleep, I pulled out my own book to start reading. Around midnight, my cell went off and Kaoru's name flickered across the screen. So I picked up.

Kiba: Yo

Kaoru:… Hey.

Kiba: … What's wrong.

Kaoru: I didn't say anything yet. How do you know something wrong.

Kiba: You hesitated.

Kaoru: Listen. I like you Kiba. I really do…

Kiba: but…

Kaoru: I didn't say but.

Kiba: It was implied. Just get it over. I know where this is going.

Kaoru: If you know, why do you sound so calm?

Kiba: Because I could have seen this outcome from the start! Did you think I wouldn't from the time you said you wanted to keep this from Hikaru? I am also a twin. I know what its like to keep a secret from your other half. My situation is different than yours, yes, but by birth, I am still an identical twin weather you, or anyone for that matter, wants to recognize it! I know what you were feeling. Probably better than anyone does. I just saw this coming.

Kaoru:… So you never were in this relationship.

Kiba:… Kaoru, I never said that. I told you that I only go out with people I like. Even if I saw this coming, I still put myself in this relationship. It hurts, but I have better control of myself.

Kaoru: … Can we at least still be friends?

Kiba: That depends on you.

Kaoru: Ah… I guess I will see you at school tomorrow.

Kiba: I guess you will.

I waited to hear the dial tone before hanging up. I then called someone I could trust to help me feel better. That person picked up right away and said they were on their way right over. I then insisted that they wait for my car instead. After thirty minutes that car pulled up and I opened the door for the dual colored hair boy.

Haru: You okay?

Kiba: I trying not to think about it. We then went up to the bedroom next to mine and Haru proceeded to keep my mind off of Kaoru.

~~~~~ Next Day~~~~~

I was woken by the sound of light knocking on the bedroom door. Not feel like getting up I just told the person to come in. Takashi opened the door and let Sai run in and jump onto the bed. I was lying in the bed with my uper half naked, in guy girl form, with the sheets covering my breast. I had dressed in only sleep pants last night and when Haru accidently spilt hot tea on me, I turned form. Haru had already seen both sides of me naked, so I didn't care to change back and we just went to sleep like that. Haru had taken off his shirt and pants to sleep in just his boxers. With our upper bodies naked I can just imagine what it must have looked to Takashi, who was staring at us from the door way.

Kiba: We didn't have sex.

Takashi: … Un. Kaoru…

Kiba: Broke up with me. He chose Hikaru.

Takashi: … want me to wait for you?

Kiba: I think I will take today off. I feel like of shitty right now.

Takashi: coward?

Kiba: Fine! I'll go.

I got up and took Sai with me to get us both dressed and ready for school. By the time I was done, Haru was already awake and dressed again. I gave him a kiss at on the cheek at the door as he left to walk to school and got in the car with Takashi, Mizuki, and Kana. Kana seems to be ignoring me. I can already feel a new headache coming…


	7. Stress Makes Me Sick

**So everyone must be ubre pissed at me for taking so long to update… Well I can't help it. I had major writers block. But I will try to update more often now. Also, sorry for the change in formatting but I decided to try and go more with the book format then script format.**

~~~~~Story Start~~~~

School was hell. Kaoru asked if we could still be friends, but Hikaru was making it known that he didn't like me, and Kaoru was going along with it. So that turned into the whole host club trying to get involved into our business. By the time the club was over, my nerves were fried and I wanted something to go off on. Tamaki was the perfect victim. He asked right out what was going on. So I told him… and everyone else in the host club.

"So what is going on between you and the twins?" Was what Tamaki asked in what sounded in my state of mind as a condescending tone.

"… You really want to know? I'll tell you, cause you're the only person to actually ask instead of make your own assumptions! I was dating Kaoru behind all of your backs! I was having a romantic relationship with him, and none of you knew it! Not even Kana, Hikaru, or Kyouya! I would have told you all, but Kaoru wanted to keep it on the low. I should have known there was something bad about the situation when he asked that! But like a dumb ass, I agreed! Anything to make Kaoru happy. Anything that Kaoru wanted! I had to fit everything to Kaoru's schedule! Not to mention we had to hide our relationship behind the base that Kaoru was distracting me while Hikaru tried to win a bet on whether he could win Kana's affections to him! I let them use not only me, but my twin! Do you know how shitty that made me feel that I agreed to that?… I am a horrible brother… No a horrible person for even letting things go like that. There is no excuse…" I all but blew up in his face.

Tamaki could only sit there with a slightly surprised look on his face. I could only burry my head in my hands. I finally let it all out. I suddenly didn't want to see any of their faces right now. None of them were really close with me. None of them had actually taken the time to be friends with me. Kaoru just jumped into a relationship with me when he found he was attracted to me. That could be blamed on teenage hormones. Hikaru never liked me, just wanted to get pass me so he could flirt with me twin. Haruhi was a nice person to everyone but we never seriously talked. Kyouya was just to manipulative. Takashi, Mistuki, and Kana were just family. Why was I here? I don't remember any more…

I suddenly raise to my feet, while pulling out my cell phone. Sai ran to keep up and held onto my pants leg till I picked him up and carried him along with me. My phone ringed three times before the other end was picked up.

"Hey. Meet me at the park next to your school… Please." I practicly begged to the person before they could say anything.

"Alright." The person replied in an even tone. Void of all emotion. Just what I wanted.

We both hung up and I pressed speed dial for the car to pick me up. I don't know what was going through my head right now, but I know it wasn't pleasant thoughts. I didn't want Sai to be around when I broke down and did something I would regret him seeing, so when we got in the car, I had the driver drop him off at the mansion to be watched by his nurse maid. Then took the car to the park. When I got there, Haru was waiting on the bench for me.

"Hey." Was all that came from his mouth.

I didn't say anything. I just sat beside him and leaned against his side. My head tucked into the crook of his neck. I didn't feel like looking at my surroundings, or caring for that matter. I just wanted someone that would be solely on my side. Haru wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Pulling me in closer. After sitting there in that same position for 20 minutes, I finally pulled my head off his shoulder, but didn't move away from the full contact.

"I'm tired." I started

"I bet." he said

"I don't wanna go back." I continued

"Then don't." He said as if it was obvious.

"Sai." I reminded

"I can get him for you if you want." was his solution

"Its hard." I said

"That's life." He replied

I couldn't saw anything to that. I was having a damn emo moment where everything just seems to be going wrong and I feel as if I was the unwanted one. God I hate moments like this. They are so cliché and full of teen anxiety. I wanted out of this feeling. To feel anything else. So I did that thing that I'm glade Sai wasn't here to see. Thank god this is also a rarely used park at this time. I moved my self to be straddling Haru's lap and kissed him. He kissed back for a while. Our tounges twisting around each other. Mapping out the once familiar space. Then he broke it. I tried to go back for me, but he held me at bay. When he brought me in, it was into a hug with his forhead resting against my right shoulder.

"Kiba. I understand your hurting. I want to help you, but not be your back-up. I still love you Kiba, and I don't deserve to be the back-up." Haru said in a restrained voice. Like he was holding back on something with all his strength.

"Haru…" I murmured under my breath.

"You need to pull yourself together" Haru whispered directly into my ear.

" I missed you Haru" I whispered back.

I didn't want to go home, but also didn't want to be the responsible one right now. So I called Chika and asked if he would look after Sai for me for a while. He asked how long was a while, but I couldn't answer. I felt as if I was at my breaking point. That one more push would send me spiraling over the edge. Haru just happen to be my life line right now. The rope that is tied around my waist and anchoring my down to the cliff I was standing precariously on the edge of. A rope that could snap if I put just enough pressure on.

We walked close enough that our shoulders brushed against each other all the way down to our hands. We walked toward the Sohma complex, where Haru was staying with Hatori. We walked though the house and into Haru, room, while picked up Chinese food on the way to eat in his room. It was a quiet walk that said so much.

~~~~Time Skip/ Morning~~~~

I woke up in Haru's arms. One was draped over my waist and the other stretched across the bed, and under my head. It was familiar and comfortable. I remembered how with Haru, he was the one that kept me grounded. He was the cool one while I acted spoiled. I believe that Haru really was my first love. Why couldn't time go back? When all I had to think about was what game to do next to entertain myself. Then reality catches up. I don't want to go back to Ouran, the Host Club, or Hanizuka Manor. I didn't want to see any of their faces right now. I feel sick. The next thing I know, I was looking up at Hatori with his medical equipment.

"Whats going on?" I crocked out. That is the only sound that could describe my voice at that moment.

"You have a high temperature. Any higher and we may have to send you to a hospital to stabilize it." Hatori replied in his usual mono draw.

"Where's Haru?" I questioned, as the edges of my vision start to blur.

"I sent him to school with the others. He should be back later. He was reluctant to leave you here." Hatori said.

I gazed at him for a bit longer before allowing my eyes to shut. So I worried myself sick. Briliant. I still will need to call to check in on Sai. He is probably crying his eyes out thinking I abandoned him. I should invest in getting him an emergency phone like a firefly phone where he can call the numbers I program into it. Then he can call me and I can get in touch with him when I need to.

"Hatori. I need to make a call." I said to the doctor as he packed up his equipment.

"Need to get in touch with your family? You can inform them that we can take care of you here." He said.

"They don't care what happens to me. I need to get in touch with my son. I need to know who is taking care of Sai right now." I replied in a whisper.

"WHo was watching him last night?" Hatori questioned.

"My younger cousin. Chika should be at school right now though." I replied.

Hatori rose to his feet and walked out of the room. He returned after a few moments with a wireless phone. I quickly dialed the number to Chika's cell hopeing that he was between classes right now.

"Moshi moshi?" he answered.

"Chika, Who is watching Sai right now?" I questioned.

"Kiba! Where are you? The whole family is looking for you now! Onii-san even got the Host Club involved. Are you okay? You sound off." Chika shot off with question after question.

"I'm fine. Well, no, I'm sick with a high fever. I'm at a friend's house. They have a family doctor who said that they can take care of me. Tell the others to stop looking. I just need you to get Sai on the phone." I said. After a few moments I heard Sai's sniffling voice shouting into the phone.

"Daddy? Where you go? You left me, Daddy! I wanna go with you." Said whined into the phone. It was endearing, but not helping my headache.

"I know sug. I need you to be a big boy though. At 5 o'clock I want you to find my driver Chad. The only one allowed to come with you is Chika if he wants to. I need you to tell chad to take you to Haru's house at the Sohma complex. Can you be a big boy an do that for me?" I questioned. There was a slight pause where I heard mumbling from the other side.

"Okay. I can do it. Chika said he coming with me to make sure I get there safe." Sai replied.

"Good boy, Sai. You are helping daddy out in a big way. Now I will see you later. I love you. Put Chika back on the phone." I said in a soothing tone.

" Okay. I love you to daddy. Here chika." He answered as he passed the phone back to Chika.

"You do undersand that onii-san and the host club are going to try and find out where you are and think you are kidnapped." was the first thing he said.

"I know, but I don't really care. They are too much stress for me right now. I am seriously thinking of just transferring schools to get away from them." I replied.

"Auntie and Uncle are not going to like that idea." Chika sighed.

"As long as they think I am keeping their secret, they don't care what I do." I answered his worries.

"You put so little trust in the family. I will see you later." He replies before ending the call. I think my life just got a little bit harder.


	8. Forget

Disclaimer: I own no one but Kiba, Kana, Sai, Chad, and the plot. Other unimportant characters may be added in future chapters. Everything else is owned by the creators of Fruit Basket and Ouran High School Host Club.

IMPORTANTE! I decided I like story format better than scrip format. Not to be confused I might not go back. Lucky me this is a fanfiction of a free story on the web and not a book I trying to sell. Speaking of which, I thinking I should make my own book and try publishing. What the readers of my plot lines think?

~~~~Story Start~~~~

I woke from my nap later to a knock at the door. I rolled out of the bed to open the bedroom door to find Haru, Chika and Sai. Sai wasted little time to come forward to lock my legs in a death grip. He had his small back pack on, a long sleeved shirt that was slightly too big for him, along with some cargo shorts. His shoes where fire truck red with white sole and shoe lace. I think the shirt belonged to Mitzuki.

"Stealing your oniisan's clothes again, Chika?" I asked my younger cousin.

"I only did it because Sai did not want Kana to dress him. I don't understand why she is so insistent." Chika lightly complains.

We all walk into the room to take seats around the table in it. Haru sat beside me, Sai on my other side, practically in my lap, and Chika across the table to watch us all.

"So do you care to explain what exactly is going on?" Chika finally broke in asking after sitting there for a few minutes and seeing I wasn't going to start the conversation. I still did not feel like talking about it really.

"Basically everyone put all their expectations on me, and wanted me to go along with them. They felt I was supposed to hold strong and never crack. Everyone has their limits Chika, including me." I told them everything that happened between Kaoru, Hikaru, and I. I told them about the pestering that Kana was doing. I even told them about the relationship I had with Takashi. I left out the incident with Kyouya on account of I didn't even want to remember that.

"So you're single now?" Haru had to focus on that tid-bit. I just roll my eyes as I let out a tired sigh.

"Yes Haru. I am not officially single. Why, may I ask, do you inquire my relationship status?" I dully replied.

"So I don't have to feel bad about hitting on you, and trying to convince you to go out with me again. I never wanted us to break up the first time." He looked me straight in the eye when he said that. I squirmed a bit in my seat under his intense gaze. Haru in rarely this attentive, and when he is, it has always been a huge turn on for me. I couldn't continue to hold his gaze and had to break contact. I turned my eyes to Sai, who had been quiet the whole time. He had his face planted in my stomach, shirt clutched in white knuckles.

"Sai. What's the matter? Are you mad at me?" I attentively asked. Gently running my fingers though his hair. He shook his head while bringing his body even closer to mine then it already was. Something was wrong. I gently brought his face to look into my own.

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" I softly whispered to him.

"You left me. I was scared you weren't coming back like okaasan and otousan." I instantly understood.

"No way is that ever going to happen. I just needed to get away from everyone for a bit. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was abandoning you. I never meant it that way. Forgive me, Sai." told him in a gentle tone. I gently carded my fingers through his hair that had grown over the short while that I have been taking care of Sai. Should I get him a haircut? Should I let my own hair grow out? Unimportant questions were all that my brain wanted to concentrate on. Nothing that involved high thinking rates. When did Life get so complicated?

~~~~~ With Kaoru a while later~~~~~

It has been three weeks since anyone had seen Kiba and Sai. When Kyouya looked up his cause of absence on the school database, it had said he had transferred schools. So he left me. Just like I meant nothing, Kiba left me. Well, I can't really say that. I picked Hikaru over Kiba… What was I suppose to do?! Hikaru is my twin! I didn't know where I was going with Kiba! We can't even find out what school he transferred to! The only one that knows where he is is Hanizuka Chika, and he is telling no one. Not even Hani-senpai. I tried to remember all the places he could hve gone, but all I remember is that one girl that was apparently his best friend, and her going to that school… I am an idiot. Why didn't I think of it before?! Of course he would go there! And if Kiba can hide his real gender for so long, even from his family, why can't he hid his transfer? Its so obvious! Now I just need to talk to him and… What would I even say? Would he even want to hear what I have to say? Its useless. Even if I am right about where he is, and I happen to find him, then what reason would he have to listen to a damn thing I have to say to him. I chose Hikaru…

~~~~ With Kiba~~~~

Three weeks. I am feeling a lot better about the whole situation. Haru has been a big help as well. Sai even seems to like him. I don't think I will allow myself to get into another relationship anytime soon again though. I have to think about Sai and I can't just have anyone walking in and out of his life. I will just have to forget about Kaoru. It just happens to be harder than I thought it would be. Almost every time I close my eyes, I see him turning his back on me and walking toward Hikaru. This is getting ridiculous. I need to forget…


End file.
